te perdi ?
by emily byb 35 ryk
Summary: situado en la sexta temporada , Brennan se da cuenta de que ama a Booth, pero el esta con Hannah y se olvido de ella. Brennan decide irse y olvidarse de el
1. mi dolor

TE PERDI

Bones no me pertenece, ni sus personajes principales, esto es sin fines de lucro, pertenece Hart Hanson y sus creadores, situado en la temporada 6.

Charapter 1

Pov brennan

Ella siempre había sido una mujer racional y empírica pero no sabía que le pasaba ahora. Se sentí tan mal se había dado cuenta del la gran verdad y se decía a sí misma : Temperance, el ya te olvido porque no haces lo mismo tu. Se sentía triste no sabía que el ya no le hablaba: su Booth , no le hablaba , cuando lo hacia la llamaba dra. Brennan , ella solo se limitaba a hablar con él y no le decía lo que sentía, cuando le decía dra. Brennan era como que si le lanzaran una daga al corazón .

A veces se encerraba en su oficina y lloraba durante horas por el hombre que le dijo que jamás la abandonaría y lo había hecho. Y fue justo cuando decidió que tenía que olvidarse de el ya no aguantaba más la situación, que tenía que irse


	2. conversacion,cam

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro .

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

El 1 capi estuvo corto pero espero hacerlos más largos.

Charapter 2

Ese dia hablaría con Cam.

-Cam estas ocupada necesito hablar contigo es importante –dijo muy seria

- claro pase cuénteme, ¿pasa algo?-dijo un poco preocupada

-no ,bueno si mira Cam he decidido irme un tiempo ,unas vacaciones, por problemas personales.

-pero aquí la necesitamos Dra. Brennan –dijo con un deje de tristeza en su tono

-lo se pero no será por mucho tiempo además aquí está el Dr. Edison.

-bueno ¿Cuánto tiempo se irá?

- 1 año-dijo firmemente

-necesito que me deje el numero de donde estará y el nombre del lugar

-¿para qué?

- bueno por si hay una emergencia

- está bien este es el número: 2536842 y el lugar donde estaré es Canadá –Ontario pero no le digas a nadie mi número ni donde estoy, y si mee necesitas llámame pero solo si es una verdadera emergencia, para nada mas si, y que no me rastreen o quizás piense en no volver

- claro ¿si alguien me pregunta por usted que les digo?

-bueno que he decidido irme y que regresare en 1 año que no se preocupen que estaré bien y a Ángela que la llamare y que luego le cuento el ¿Por qué? Me voy

-está bien ¿cuando se irá?

- bien cuando acabemos este caso me iré y te quería pedir un favor voy a escribirles una carta a cada uno explicándoles un poco las cosas ¿crees que podría dárselas tu?

- si no hay ningún problema pero ¿Por qué no se las quieres dar tu?

-porque después me empezaran a preguntar qué ¿Por qué se las doy? y todo eso, gracias Cam

-ah entiendo, de nada Dra. Brennan


	3. pistas,me voy

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro .

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

Gracias por sus reviews son alentadores la es que ya tengo algunos capis mas pero no se si continuare la Historia.

Guest si los empezare a hacer más largos.

RGG lo siento pero Booth ira tras ella aunque esta será una decisión que lamentare pero no te preocupes tengo preparado un momento romántico entre byb

Wendy tienes mucha razón y si Booth lamentara mucho esta decisión

Charapter 3

Era martes por la noche todos se dirigían a Fouding Fathers a festejar pues habían concluido el caso había sido muy difícil debido a que encontraron el cadáver con tan solo la columna vertebral, una pierna, un brazo, una pierna y un pie .

No habían encontrado nada que los ayudara a resolver el caso ni una sola pista pero al fin Hodgins había encontrado partículas del arma homicida y algunas que relacionaban al tío de la víctima como el asesino.

Todos estaban allí excepto Brennan cuando llego todos la saludaron y se pusieron a conversar luego llego Hannah y sorprendió a Booth, justo en ese momento Brennan tomo a Cam del brazo y la llevo hacia un lugar un poco apartado y le dijo:

-Toma aquí están les escribí su nombre en cada una de las cartas para que no te confundas.

-ok yo se las daré mañana ¿Cuándo sale tu vuelo?

- mi vuelo sale hoy a la medianoche

-está bien regresemos para que no sospechen nada

-si vamos

Todos miraron la escena extrañados pero no le dieron mucha importancia aunque todos se preguntaban ¿Qué es lo habrían hablado ese par? Y ¿Qué le habría dado Brennan a Cam?

-¿Qué hicieron allá ustedes dos? – dijo Hodgins señalándolas con el dedo

- nada-respondieron al unisonó ambas con un deje de complicidad que no paso desapercibido y al que todos rieron.

En un momento Brennan decidió que les dedicaría una pequeña frase además pensaba que quizás los instintos de Booth reconocerían algo en su tono y frase que quizá para los demás pase desapercibido pero no fue así

- Je les apprécie beaucoup Merci pour votre aide et votre soutien (Les agradezco mucho gracias por su ayuda y su apoyo) – dijo ella con un deje de tristeza que Booth y Ángela notaron.

Todos entendieron lo que dijo y se quedaron anonadados pero aun así siguieron conversando. Cuando llego el momento de despedirse .Brennan le dijo a Ángela al oído:

-"te llamare lo prometo y cuando regrese te explicare mejor las cosas"

Ángela trato de de preguntarle a que se refería pero Brennan no la dejo luego ella se fue a su departamento empaco y arreglo sus cosas en 3 maletas con mucha ropa y partió hacia el aeropuerto.

En el aeropuerto mientras esperaba el avión pensaba para sí misma y deseaba con todo el corazón "metafóricamente" que Booth llegara y le pidiera que se quedara con el que no lo dejara pero sabía que eso no pasaría, se dijo a sí misma una y otra vez olvídalo, el ya te olvido basta has lo mismo y así partió rumbo a Canadá – Ontario.


	4. un nuevo amigo cartas

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro.

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

No sé si continuare la historia aun no lo decido espero recibir mas reviews

Charapter 4

Eran las 10:00 am y todos estaban preocupados Brennan nunca llegaba tarde al trabajo, y aun no llegaba y no les contestaba el móvil eso les preocupaba demasiado, Cam por otro lado los había citado todos incluyendo a Booth y a Sweets al laboratorio a las 10:30 am para comunicarles la triste notica.

Oficina de Cam

-Bien los he citado aquí para decirles que la Dra. Brennan ya no trabajara con nosotros mas por un tiempo- dijo Cam muy seria pero con un deje de tristeza en su voz que no paso desapercibido para nadie.

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos al unisonó

-¿Por qué? ¿tú la has despedido?-dijo Ángela llorando

-no ella decidió irse dijo que tenía que arreglar asuntos personales que se tomaría vacaciones

-¿Cuánto tiempo? –dijo Hodgins consolando Ángela

- 1 año o quizás un poco mas

-tanto tiempo –dijo Sweets al cual la noticia le había caído muy mal .En ese momento Cam les entrego las cartas a cada uno.

Booth por otro lado estaba en shock y salió del mismo cuando recibió una llamada en su móvil era de Cullen que le había dicho que habían encontrado un cadáver en las afueras de la ciudad y solo les dijo a los demás:

-tenemos un caso –y se fue

Mientras tanto Ángela le decía Cam.

-y ¿Dónde se fue? ¿Cómo la contacto?

- ella me dijo que no dijera nada de eso así que no te lo puedo decir pero dijo que te llamaría y que lo explicaba en las cartas.

Wendell que estaba ahí porque Cam considero que también debía saberlo lo había dejado muy sorprendido la noticia y muy triste.

/

Por otro lado Brennan había llegado a Canadá y pues había decidido comprar un apartamento allí en Ontario , busco casi toda la mañana y encontró uno que le gusto estaba bien amoblada , tenía una recamara principal, un cuarto para invitados ,comedor ,sala de descanso y recreación , 2 baños ,era muy hermoso el departamento .Una vez hecho los trámites legales se instalo allí y dijo " si estoy decidida y segura que podre olvidar a Booth aquí tan pronto como se instalo y salió a pasear y recorrer la ciudad .

En el centro comercial. Llamo a Ángela desde un teléfono público.

-hola Angi

-hola Brennan ¿Dónde estás? ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Cuando vuelves? ¿Vas a volver verdad?

- si Angi si lo haré, volveré en un año o quizás un poco más en la carta te lo explicó todo Angi ¿no te la dio Cam?

-Sí pero aun no la leo la leeré después y mas te vale que sean buenas razonas las del ¿Por qué te fuiste si?

-oh si Angi eh por cierto no intentes llamarme a este número que es un teléfono público en la carta esta mi numero de casa.

- está bien pero estas segura de que no quieres regresar acá

-no Angi

-¡bien me resigno no hay forma de traerte de ya!

-no Angi lee la carta si, te dejo porque ahora voy a hacer unas cosas que tengo que hacer acá

- ok te quiero mucho cuídate y regresa pronto te extraño

-pero Angi si solo me fue hace un día

-pero igual te extraño y pensar que no te veré en un año eres mi mejor amiga

- si lo sé bueno

-regresa pronto si!

-si Angi si lo hare chao cuídate te quiero adiós

Y así cortaron

Brennan había pasado toda la mañana las cosas para su apartamento comida y todo llego como a las 4:30 pm a su nuevo departamento cansada por el viaje y por todo se puso a arreglar su nuevo departamento, luego ir a tomar una ducha y después ir a tomar un café por ahí.

/

Por otro lado el equipo había estado trabajando en su nuevo caso no les había costado mucho encontrar la causa de muerte y relacionar al hermano de la víctima con el asesinato pero tenían que encontrarlo y atraparlo decidieron hacerlo al día siguiente. Al llegar a sus propios casas cada uno se decidieron a leer las cartas de Brennan.

/

Pov Brennan

Habia salido a tomar un café y cuando regresaba a su apartamento, caminando se encontró con unos tipos intentando atacarla: la tomaron del brazo y ella le pego una patada y luego vino otro hombre y la cogieron. Intentaban llevársela y ella luchaba porque no fuera así y pensaba para sí misma: ¡que tonta porque cogí este callejón! Salió de su pensamiento cuando oyó una voz: eh que hacen dejen a la dama .

Brennan se asombro y enseguida los maleantes la soltaron y se fueron acercándose al tipo y diciéndole:

-¿Por qué? ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Por qué habríamos de hacerte caso?

-soy policía dejen a la dama y márchense o los arresto

-si claro!-dijeron asustados los dos tipos y salieron corriendo

-muchas gracias me ha salvado

- no es nada no se preocupe una dama debe ser tratada como el pétalo de una flor, dulcemente

- bueno estoy muy agradecida ¿cómo se llama?

- me llamo Jake Zelack mucho gusto y su nombre es

-Temperance Brennan mucho gusto

-espere usted es la famosa antropóloga forense

-si ¿Cómo sabe quién soy?

-he leído sus libro me encantan y son muy interesante bueno debe andar con más cuidado por aquí

-si lo hare es que recién me mude y no conozco mucho este lugar

-de verdad

-si bueno por haberme salvado le invito un café en mi casa ¿qué le parece?

-no quiero molestar recién se mudo no se preocupe

- no, no importa vamos no es ninguna molestia ¿acepta?

-está bien así la cuido para que no le pase nada

-gracias vamos

Llegaron al edificio y él le dijo:

-wow vive aquí

-si -¿por qué?

- yo también vivo aquí

-excelente somos vecinos

-sí que bueno ¿Cuál es su departamento?

-es el 215

- wow el mío es el 214

- su departamento queda al lado del mío así que creo que nos veremos muy seguido

-si eso creo

Subieron el elevador y fueron al Departamento de Brennan

/

Pov Ángela

Dear

Angi te diré que me voy a Canadá-Ontario por favor no se lo digas a nadie mi numero es 2536842 si quieres llámame, bueno esto va a ser difícil volveré en 1 año o quizás un poco más, me voy porque me di cuenta que amo a Booth y pues el ya tiene novia no lo quiero separar de ella y yo ya no soporto esta situación el ya no me habla, ahora ya no me dice huesos me llama Dra. Brennan, yo ya no quiero vivir así quiero volver a ser como antes, así que me voy para olvidarlo y pasar página ya no quiero sentirme así .Ya lo sabes no se lo digas a nadie ,ni a Booth ,yo hice una carta para él , yo pienso que los voy a extrañar mucho pero tengo que hacer esto y olvidarme de todo y de todos por un tiempo .Bueno espero poder ver a mi sobrino cuando nazca ,avísame para poder llamarte e ir para alla si .Te quiero much0o tu eres mi mejor amiga

Cuidate

By: Brennan

Posdata: si le puedes decir a Hodgins donde voy

/

Pov Hodgins

Bueno Hodgins he decidido irme y descansar por unos problemas personales que he tenido y pues tenía que solucionarlos ,y esta era una solución ,volveré dentro de un año a quizá un poco mas ,agradezco toda tu ayuda no te preocupes por mí ,te voy a extrañar mucho ,pasala bien con tu hijo y Angi disfruta

CUIDATE

By : Brennan

Posdata :Angi tiene mi numero ,llámame cuando nazca el bebe o si pasa alguna emergencia

/

-Bueno ¿de verdad es policía?

-si yo soy un policía de la ciudad trabajo resolviendo crímenes

-eh muy bien aquí esta su café

-gracias, esta muy rico

-de nada y ¿cómo es la vida aquí en Ontario?

-pues es un poco agitada pero relajada a la vez es una muy buena ciudad

-que bien planeo quedarme un tiempo

-si ¿Cuánto?

-bueno 1 año o un poco mas quizás

-ah que bueno este ¿tienes planes para mañana?

-no ¿Por qué?

-¿quiere ir conmigo a desayunar?

-claro pero ¿Cómo una cita?

-si bien mañana paso por ti a las 9:00 si

- si muy bien

-y de paso te doy un tour por la ciudad

-de acuerdo

- bueno ahora me voy tengo que arreglar mi departamento

-entonces te espero mañana si


	5. 3 meses ,nuevo trabajo

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro.

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

Charapter 5

Pov Cam

Cam gracia por dejarme realizar este viaje, y gracias por u ayuda y tu apoyo en estos años, por favor no les digas mi número ni mi dirección, solo Angi, tu y supongo que Angi le va a decir a Hodgins mi dirección solo ustedes la saben, nadie más, espero regresar pronto.

/000000000000000000000000/000000000000000/

Pov Sweets

Sweets aunque creo que psicología es una ciencia tonta y siento que tu adivinas las cosas aun así no se cómo lo haces pero nos has ayudado en algunos casos te pido como favor que cuides de Booth mientras yo no estoy quizás sea un año o mas no lo se

Gracias, cuídate

/0000000000000000000000000000 0/000000

El único que faltaba de leer su carta era Booth.

El caso que habían tenido había sido muy corto el principal sospechoso confeso y después de realizar las pruebas pertinentes y confirmarlo no tuvieron más que hacer.

Era jueves. Como todo había sido muy rápido Cam les había dicho a todos que podían irse a casa y mañana seguirían trabajando. Todos estaban tristes así que decidió que sería mejor que descansaran un tiempo y se recuperaran.

Booth había decidido leer la carta de Brennan después de ducharse, ya que Hannah había salido a correr.

/0000000000000000000000000000 0/00000000000

Pov Booth

Dear Booth

Seré sincera y directa contigo me voy por ti, porque me d me cuenta que te amo y tu pues tu estas con Hannah, yo simplemente ya no tolero más la situación: tú te olvidaste de mí, me abandonaste, me lastimaste, ya no te importaba nada de mí no venias por mí para almorzar, ahora no solo eras distante conmigo sino que también ya no me llamabas Huesos sino eso fue lo que más me lastimo, parecía que te olvidaste que yo existía no te importaba si estaba bien mal si comía o no, si estaba enferma, NADA, dejaste de ser mi mejor amigo, mi amigo, mi confidente, la persona que mejor me conocía, la persona en quien más confiaba, y solo te convertiste en mi COMPAÑERO Y NADA MAS, así que yo solo decidí irme la mejor solución olvidarme de ti, pasar página como tú lo hiciste, es lo mejor y lo mas razonable todos ganamos tu estas con Hannah y yo estaré mejor así y quien sabe tal vez encuentre a alguien que me haga feliz así como a ti te hace FELIZ Hannah. REHARE mi vida de nuevo quiero volver a ser como era antes de conocerte todo era mejor antes así que este viaje me ayudara a eso. No quiero que me rastrees ni que me busque, si l haces pensaré muy seriamente en no volver .No quiero que te sientas culpable de NADA porque la culpa es mía por enamorarme tontamente de ti por dejar que las alucinaciones del amor me controlen por dejarme vencer por el corazón "metafóricamente" solo se feliz con Hannah es una muy buena persona. Volveré en un año o más quizás cuídate

Temperance Brennan, tu COMPAÑERA.

/00000

Booth al leer la carta empezaron a caer unas cuantas lagrimas por sus mejillas pues Brennan en lo que decía tenía razón todo él se olvido de ella, ya no se preocupaba como antes bueno es decir ni se preocupaba pero comenzó a rondar su cabeza una sola pregunta será ¿Qué todavía la amo?, se decía a si mismo que no él estaba feliz con Hannah y había pasado pagina y Hannah no era un segundo plato.

Pero quien sabe no siempre tenemos razón en todo las cosas no son iguales siempre y no son lo que pensamos. Las decisiones de nuestro pasado podían afectar nuestro presente.

/0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000/00000000

Brennan había tenido un muy buen día fue a desayunar con Jake, por alguna razón le caía muy bien no sabía cómo había el logrado ganarse su confianza tan rápido, el era muy atractivo era alto como de 1.88 era muy musculoso, si Ángela lo viera diría que era una obra de arte muy atractiva, tenía unos ojos marrón chocolate hermosos, era muy, muy atractivo.

Brennan había disfrutado mucho pasar el día con Jake, la hacia reír mucho y siempre era un caballero, habían ido a un a un museo a los dos les agrado mucho la visita. Se habían hecho muy amigos simplemente una hermosa amista surgió y quien sabe podría haber algo más que eso. Podría nacer un hermoso amor.

En la noche Brennan había decidido que no podría dejar de trabajar en lo que tanto amaba en lo que más le gustaba su profesión como la amaba es lo único de lo que podía estar muy segura donde podía refugiarse encontrar respuestas muy seguras, así que decidió buscar trabajo peso que no sería difícil pues e5a conocida mundialmente era la mejor en su campo y pues no tardo mucho en conseguir una entrevista, a la mañana siguiente iría a el mejor laboratorio de Canadá-Ontario-Toronto, el laboratorio Scuelen.

A la mañana siguiente fue a la entrevista no tuvo que hacer mucho. Miranda Refan la jefa del lugar le había dado el empleo inmediatamente sabía que era la mejor en su campo y quería que trabajara con ellos. Y por coincidencia el puesto de antropología estaba vacío el antiguo antropólogo había renunciado.

Brennan había decidido empezar a trabajar desde ese momento. Miranda la llevo a donde sería su oficina y a conocer los que ahora serian su equipo y compañeros de trabajo.

-Bien , ella es Sara, el es Jeancarlos

-mucho gusto- les dijo a todos

-bien –prosiguió Miranda, yo soy la entomóloga forense, botánica, minerologa forense, palinóloga forense, / Jeancarlos es el patólogo, y Sara es la artista forense

-muy bien ¿donde están los cadáveres sin identificar?

-eh ¿quiere empezar a trabajar ahora?

-si-dijo muy firmemente

-muy bien sígame por aquí están

-está bien

Sara y Jeancarlos se asombraron de que quisiera trabajar tan pronto pero no le dieron mucha importancia y siguieron en lo suyo.

Era mediodía y Brennan había identificado 8 cadáveres todos pensaban "por algo es la mejor" fue entonces cuando llego Jake, Brennan se asombro al verlo allí así que le pregunto:

-Jake ¿Qué haces aquí?

-eh Srta.B (Brennan le había dado permiso para que la llamara así le parecía bien no sabía ¿Por qué? Pero tampoco es que le importara mucho pensaba que era algo relevante ) bueno es que este laboratorio trabaja con la policía de Toronto resolviendo crímenes.

-enserió que bueno

-y usted Srta.B ¿Qué hace aquí?

-ahora trabajo aquí soy la nueva antropóloga forense del lugar

-que bien aunque creí que estaría de vacaciones un tiempo

-no decidí que quería trabajar es que amo mi trabajo y no puedo dejarlo

-si entiendo yo tampoco podría dejar de ser policía mucho tiempo (Jake sabía que esa mujer estaba seriamente comprometida con su trabajo)

-oh y ¿Por qué has venido hoy?

-ah vengo a decirle a Miranda que tenemos un caso: hemos encontrado un cadáver en descomposición en el parque

-oh que bien bueno o bien, bueno si, bien así podre trabajar y me pondré al corriente con ustedes, y mal para la víctima, y así que como se que trabajare ahora con ustedes ¿quiero pedirte un favor?

-Jake se estaba riendo por la confusión que tuvo Brennan y luego se puso un poco serio y dijo-si dime cualquiera

-Pues es que cuando trabajaba en DC me gustaba ir a campo salir e interrogar a los sospechosos con mi ex-compañero ¿crees que aquí podría ir a campo contigo?

-si no creo que haya ningún problema en que investigues conmigo pero pregúntale a Miranda si puedes

-claro no creo que se niegue

-bueno iré a buscarla

-iré contigo así le pido permiso de una vez

-está bien

/O=000==========0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000/

Habían transcurrido ya 3 meses si TRES MESES y Booth se había dado cuenta de que seguía amando a Brennan ,que no había podido olvidarla, que no pudo pasar página como tantas veces se lo había dicho, así que decidió decírselo a Hannah esa noche lo haría ya estaba harto de mentirse a él a Hannah y a los demás.

Hannah lo esperaba con comida china de cena.

Al llegar Booth dijo muy serio:

-Tenemos que hablar Hannah

Hannah lo había sentido muy distante en estos 3 meses no era igual como antes pero no pensaba que la iba a terminar

-está bien dime ¿qué sucede?

-pues en estos 3 meses me he dado cuenta de que amo a Brennan que no la he podido olvidar

-entonces me utilizaste-dijo Hannah llorando

-no yo me auto convencí de que había pasado pagina de que ya la había olvidado

-entonces estas estas terminando conmigo

- si Hannah lo siento

-no lo sientas Seeley no es tu culpa-dijo una más calmada Hannah

Hannah salo de ah directo al cuarto de Seeley empacó s todas sus cosas y salió con 2 maletas

-¿Dónde vas? No tienes que irte aun es tarde

-me voy a Afganistán me habían llamado antes a preguntar si podía ir y yo dije que lo iba a pensar y bueno he decidido ir ya avise que voy el vuelo sale hoy a las 23.30 pm

-está bien ¿quieres que te lleve?

-no gracias ya llame un taxi antes de salir ya esta esperándome abajo

-bien te llamare

-no es necesario

-lo hare así sabré que llegaste bien

-bien ya me voy

-te acompañare a tomar el taxi

-bien

Fueron y Hannah se subió al taxi se despidieron con un abrazo y el taxi se fue

Hannah se fue a Afganistán deshecha triste pero en el fondo ella sabía que Seeley aun amaba a Temperance.

/0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

Para Brennan estos 3 meses pasaron muy rápido y fueron muy buenos para ella había resuelto muchos crímenes en Toronto y Jake se había ganado su confianza eran muy, muy buenos amigos se llevaban muy bien, y Brennan había conocido a Sheccid la hija de Jake, si Jake tenía una hija de 4 años, el era divorciado, y esa pequeña era su vida la amaba era un ángel.

Sheccid llamaba Brennan, Srta.B igual que su padre, Sheccid se había encariñado mucho con Brennan cada vez que iba donde su padre le pedía salir con la Srta.B.

Brennan había disfrutado mucho estos 3 meses con sus nuevos compañeros de trabajo que a pesar de que los conocía poco le caían muy bien en especial Sara en cierta forma le recordaba a Ángela eran parecidas en su personalidad pero definitivamente no eran iguales y Jeancarlos era muy bueno con ella ,ahora ya se había olvidado de Booth o eso es lo que ella quería pensar y creer .

000000000000=============================0000000000000000000000000000 00000=0

GRACIAS por sus reviews a AG y ChrisBooth les agradezco mucho me alientan

Por cierto si quieren una descripción mas grafica de Jake díganme la verdad es que me base en un actor muy guapo (o al menos eso es lo que me parece a mí) y lo mejore un poco y coincidentemente es de Canadá ah y si quieren saber como es Jeancarlos avísenme.

ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS, SUGERENCIAS Y SUS REVIEWS


	6. el Reencuentro ,amigos ,lluvia

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro.

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

Charapter 6

La amistad verdadera es algo que apreciamos siempre; pues es que un mejor amigo por más siempre está ahí para nosotros en los buenos y malos momentos brindándonos su apoyo que a veces con un simple abrazo estamos bien porque sabemos que contamos con aquella persona.

Un mejor amigo deja huellas en tu vida que nunca se borraran. Los mejores amigos son aquellos que tienen la capacidad de interpretar miradas, de entender silencios de perdonar errores, guardar secretos , prevenir caídas y secar las lagrimas, los que conocen tus defectos pero a pesar de ello siguen contigo y te quieren. Los amigos verdaderos se preocupan por ti hasta cuando están peleados

**Pov Ángela**

Ángela estaba muy preocupada por Brennan pues sabía que tenía razón pero ahora que Booth había terminado con Hannah se preguntaba ¿qué sucedería?

Extrañaba a su mejor amiga pues ahora ya no la tenía, habían pasado 3 meses 3 largos meses

Y Brennan no había estado ahí, había hablado con ella por teléfono pero no era lo mismo ,le hacía falta su mejor amiga una de las personas en las que más confiaba , que más quería, la conocía ya hace años y la extrañaba mucho a veces lloraba durante el día pues las hormonas del embarazo la hacían sentir peor, le hacía falta su amiga la mujer racional, directa y empírica que conocía pero quizás para ella era lo mejor , la quería mucho como para que se quedara sufriendo por un AMOR PERDIDO. Pero por alguna extraña razón ella sentía que ese par iban a terminar juntos tantos años había creído eso y lo seguiría creyendo. Después de todo no perdía la esperanza en ello.

/0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000/00000000

Era lunes y Brennan estaba con un nuevo equipo festejando que habían terminado un caso cuando sonó el móvil de Brennan:

-Brennan

-si soy Cam

-ah Cam que sorpresa ¿Qué sucede?

-Bueno es que necesito que venga

-eh yo te dije que regresaría en 1 año y apenas han pasado 3 meses

-bueno es que tenemos un caso muy complicado y necesitamos su ayuda

-pero enserio es una emergencia es que acabo de terminar un caso y estoy algo cansada

-si es enserio es una emergencia y es necesaria su presencia usted ya sabe que es la mejor en su área

-bueno iré mañana

-ok

Fin de la llamada, Brennan había cortado y Jake comenzó a hacerle preguntas (porque estaban sentados juntos y luego estaba Miranda, Jeancarlos y Sara):

-¿A dónde iras?

- a Washington DC

-¿Qué? Y ¿Por qué?

-bueno donde trabajaba antes me necesitan y yo les dije que iría solo si fuera necesario

-ah bueno ¿te puedo acompañar?-dijo algo tímido y sonrojado Jake

-claro así te donde yo vivía antes de venir

-bien ¿Cuándo nos vamos?-dijo entusiasmado y aun un poco sonrojado Jake

-mañana

-está bien

-iré a pedirle permiso a Miranda

-ok

- Miranda disculpa crees que me pueda ausentar al trabajo esta semana

-claro por que no usted nunca me ha dado problemas y siempre ha cumplido su trabajo solo necesito que me diga ¿A dónde? y ¿Cuándo vuelve? Y que me deje su número por cualquier emergencia que pueda ocurrir

- bien me voy a Washington DC regreso el domingo y mi numero puedes llamarme al móvil

-bien

-bueno yo ya me voy tengo que empacar- les dijo a todos despidiéndose de cada uno con un abrazo pues se habían convertido en sus amigos en especial Sara se podría, de la única persona que no se despidió fue de Jake.

-Srta.B voy con usted yo también tengo que empacar

- eh ¿tu vas con ella?-dijo con una sonrisa picara Sara (eh hay porque Brennan decía que se parecía Ángela pero Sara era peor)

- No Sara no es para lo que tú crees Jake solo me va a acompañar y yo le voy a enseñar Washington DC y el lugar donde yo vivía antes

-ah ustedes dos siempre están juntos por que será

-porque trabajamos juntos-dijo Brennan con una cara obviedad

-sabes que no me refiero a eso Tempe

-Bueno ya nos vamos-dijo Brennan tratando de sacarse a Sara de encima

-luego me cuentas eh Tempe-dijo Sara alzando un poco su tono de voz

-Sara sabes que no vamos a tener sexo-dijo Brennan (como siempre tan directa) y se fueron

Como estaban cerca del edificio donde vivían se fueron caminando, estaban como a unas 8 cuadras del edificio, a ambos les gustaba caminar así que no tenían problema. Estaban en silencio y les faltaban apenas habían caminado 2 cuadras cuando empezó a llover.

Primero fue una llovizna leve pero luego se hizo más fuerte

-Oh no mis botas nuevas se van a arruinar-dijo Brennan un poco sobresaltada pues eran botas muy bonitos de tacón alto negras eran de gamuza.

- Srta.B súbase a mi espalda yo la llevare así sus botas no se dañaran

-Jake no puedo dejar que hagas eso podría hacerle daño a tu espalda

-no no importa tranquila

-bueno está bien pero si sientes dolor avísame si

-ok (como siempre Jake era todo un caballero con ella)

Así se fueron el caminando y ella en su espalda acostada como una niña en su espalda.

A Brennan esto le recordaba su infancia cuando Max la cargaba y la llevaba por ahí así, además le encantaba como Jake siempre era un caballero con ella como la cuidaba y protegía, una vez cuando se enfermo Jake no fue a trabajar dos días solo por estar con ella y cuidarla de verdad era un gran amigo con ella lo quería mucho como amigo, pero será que esto puede cambiar e un diferente tipo de amor.

Cuando llegaron al edificio cuando estuvieron adentro Jake la bajo y Brennan empezó a estornudar y se veía un poco pálida así que Jake la cogió por la cintura y la cargo, subieron por el ascensor estaban todos empapados el portero les había dado unas toallas cuando entraron, Jake acompaño a Brennan hasta su apartamento y como se veía un poco enferma decidió quedarse allí a cuidarla. Espero hasta que se duchara y cuando salió le dijo:

-Jake tu también necesitas descansar voy a estar bien tranquilo ve cámbiate

-no Srta.B usted se veía mal me quedare a cuidarla

-no te preocupes estaré bien descuida además tú tienes que empacar recuerda que mañana nos vamos

-solo lo hare con una condición

-bien dímela

-yo lo hare si después de empacar y ducharme y todo eso puedo volver y cuidarte solo que-no termino la frase penando en lo que iba a decir

-solo que, que

-es que- Jake tartamudeaba

-dime no me voy a enojar

- no nada

-dime Jake enserio no me voy a enojar

-es que yo quería quedarme a cuidarte toda la noche pero si lo hago tendría que dormir aquí y seria como abusar de tu confianza-dijo Jake algo avergonzado y sonrojado

-no Jake quédate tranquilo ¿es tan importante para ti cuidar de mi?

-la verdad si eres mi amiga y si te enfermas ¿Quién cuidara de ti?

-bueno Jake ya se mira qué tal si hoy te quedas a dormir aquí preparas tus cosas y traes tus maletas para el viaje y ya

-¿enserio?

-si-dijo sonriendo adoraba que la cuiden aunque no se lo dijera a nadie cuando la cuidaban se sentía muy querida y amada se sentía importante para los demás.

-okey iré a ducharme y arreglar mis cosas

-bien

-eh dejare mis llaves aquí si me necesitas vas con ellas a mi departamento si

-pero –no pudo completar la frase porque fue interrumpida

-no hay pero que valga si

-está bien ya que

- bien me voy

Así salió Jake del departamento de Brennan, estaba en su cuarto quitándose la ropa cuando se abrió la puerta, Brennan había ido a decirle Jake que iría a comprar un poco de comida para los dos y que ya volvería cuando lo vio ahí en frente suyo estaba semidesnudo solo en Boers lo único que alcanzo a decir fue:

-lo siento yo solo vine a avisarte que voy a ir a comprar comida y ya vuelvo

Jake solo se aproximo mucho a ella, ella podía sentir la respiración de Jake muy cerca de su rostro estaban tan cerca lo único que separaba sus rostros eran un centímetro de distancia, el le toco la frente ella con su mano y dijo:

Bien creo que si puedes ir tu temperatura esta normal, pero llévate el móvil si me necesitas llámeme que yo iré enseguida y no olvides llevar tus llave y mis llaves si ve con cuidado si

Ella lo único que pudo hacer es decir solo –claro-

El no se había percatado de la cercanía que tenían hasta que sintió la respiración agitada de ella; la primera en reaccionar fue ella se separo un poco y luego le dijo:

-ya vuelo adiós-así Salió del departamento de Jake un poco confusa por lo que había pasado; mientras caminaba para comprarla pensaba: estuvimos muy cerca pero no hicimos nada malo simplemente yo entre en un momento inoportuno y el solo preocupaba por ella nada mas acaso eso era prohibido por la ley no y en el caso de que hubiera pasado algo mas tampoco estaban haciendo nada malo él era libre de todo compromiso y ella también.

Por otro lado Jake pensaba igual que ella, no habían hecho nada malo: el estaba preocupado por ella y ella solo entro en un momento inoportuno, aunque estaba un poco anonadado pues una mujer siempre lo veía semidesnudo o desnudo solo cuando estaba por romper las leyes de la física con ella en una cama pero no le dio mucha importancia después de todo no era la culpa de ella tal vez ella creía que el estaba arreglando las maletas y por eso entro.

Cuando volvió después de comprar la comida se decidió solo a pedir disculpas por irrumpir así en su cuarto pero no se arrepentía él era muy sexy como diría Ángela si se lo veía muy bien con ropa así se lo veía mucho, mucho mejor.

Cuando entro Jake habían pasado ya 30 minutos, entro con unas dos maletas y nada mas

-EH Jake siento haber entrado en un momento inoportuno no sabía que tú estabas en bóxers yo pensaba que estabas arreglando tus maletas.

-no importa descuida no fue tu intención lo comprendo tranquila si

-enserio

-si descuida

-bueno

Así se pasaron toda la comida conversando de cómo era la vida de ella antes

-bien pues en DC yo también tenía un equipo y trabajaba con el FBI resolviendo crímenes

-bien y ¿cómo estaba formado tu antiguo equipo?

- bueno pues era muy similar al de aquí : yo tenía un compañero del FBI Seeley Booth, mi jefa y también patóloga Camile Saroyan, mi mejor amiga Ángela Montenegro, el esposo de Ángela y también mi migo Jack Hodgins y algunos estudiantes de antropología que eran mis ayudantes.

Y así se la pasaron conversando hasta que terminaron de comer y se fueron a dormir

Pero a las 3:00 am sonó el móvil de Jake era Brennan decía: Puedes venir un momento. Jake preocupado fue de inmediato a la habitación de Brennan, ella estaba ahí despierta cuando lo vio le dijo:

-me duele la cabeza y creo que tengo la temperatura muy alta

El se acerco muy rápido a ella y le toco la frene con la mano –si tienes la temperatura muy alta-de inmediato el fue por una bandeja con agua tibia y unos pañitos. Se los puso en la frente hasta que la temperatura se le normalizo luego la vio ahí completamente dormida era tan tranquila tan pacifica aquella imagen se la veía tan serena. El no tardo mucho en quedarse dormido.

La primera en despertarse fue ella estaba algo mareada y confundida cuando se dio cuenta e que Jake estaba ahí a lado de ella y la tenia abrazada con un solo brazo, hizo el menor ruido posible y se levante Jake dormía muy a gusto así que no lo quiso despertar pero aun estaba preocupada el hecho de que el halla dormido con ella no recordaba como él había llegado ahí y ¿Por qué? ella estaba abrazada a él pero lo averiguaría pronto pues apenas eran las 6:00 am, ella se arreglo y preparo el desayuno para ella y para el desayuno, desayuno pensando las posibles hipótesis de cómo Jake había llegado a su habitación y había dormido con ella, y cuando el reloj marco las 7:00 am fue a despertar a Jake pues a las 8:00 tenían el vuelo .

Mientras el desayunaba le dijo:

-lo siento debí levantarme yo primero y más con lo mal que estuviste ayer

-descuida no hay problema oye te puedo pedir un favor –Jake solo asintió con la cabeza y ella siguió-bien ayer exactamente ¿Qué ocurrió en la madrugada? E que no lo recuerdo muy bien.

-ben lo que pasa es que tú me mandaste un mensaje a las 3:00 am y me dijiste que si podía ir y yo fui preocupado y cuando llegue me dijiste que te dolía la cabeza y que creías que tenias la temperatura muy elevada y tenias razón entonces yo te puse pañitos con agua tibia en la frente y cuando te bajo la temperatura te quedaste dormida y luego yo también me quede dormido-dijo algo avergonzado lo ultimo

-ah bueno ahora apresúrate que tenemos que ir al aeropuerto si es que todavía me quieres acompañar no-dijo ya más tranquila pues sabía que su cuerpo instintivamente había buscado más calor y se abrazo a Jake por eso.

-si claro todavía te quiero acompañar –dijo esto y se apresuro desayunando y luego se fue a cambiar.

/000000000000000000000/00000000000000000000000000/

Durante el vuelo Brennan iba tranquila y pensativa de cómo iban a reaccionar sus amigos cuando vieran a Jake pero no se preocupo mucho.

Llegaron a las 12:00 y se dirigieron primero al Jeffersonian

En el laboratorio

-bien ya llegue Cam ¿Qué sucede?- dijo Brennan aproximándose a la plataforma donde estaban Cam, Hodgins y Ángela

-Dra. Brennan –dijo Cam emocionad de ver a Brennan-la extrañamos mucho

-eh yo también – dijo Brennan respondiendo al abrazo que le dio Cam

-Brennan-dijo muy feliz Hodgins corriendo a abrazarla

- Hodgins yo también estoy feliz de verte.

-Brennan –se oyó a una Ángela súper alegre y feliz de que su mejor amiga a la cual no había visto en 3 meses y aun más pues Brennan se fue 1 mes después de regresar de las islas Maluku.

-hola Angi ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está el bebe?

-muy bien te extrañe mucho Brennan, eh ¿Quién es él?-dijo Ángela señalando a Jake con el dedo

-bueno chicos les presento a mi amigo y compañero de trabajo Jake Zelack

-¿ya tientes otro trabajo?

-claro estoy trabajando en el mejor laboratorio de Toronto

-mucho gusto-dijo Jake

-ah el gusto es nuestro-dijeron al unisonó

-nosotros nos vamos a mi departamento y luego volvemos si-dijo Brennan

-claro-dijo Cam

Cuando salieron Jake Brennan Cam, Ángela y Hodgins se quedaron hablando

-wow la Dra.B si que h cambiado-dijo Hodgins

-oh si a mi amiga se la ve más alegre feliz de cuando se fue- dijo Ángela un poco pensativa pues se preguntaba si ella y Jake eran algo más que solo amigos

-claro pero ya tiene nuevo trabajo y vieron a su nuevo compañero que raro que lo haya traído no-dijo Cam

-si normalmente Brennan no hace eso-dijo Ángela

-Lo sé la Dra.B está muy diferente de cuando se fue-dijo Hodgins

En el departamento de Brennan

-bien Jake aquí vivía antes de ir a Toronto esta es mi habitación y esta es la invitados tú te quedaras aquí ponte cómodo y luego me dices cuando estés listo para que regresemos al laboratorio

-bien ¿pero estas segura que quieres que te acompañe?

-si eres como mi invitado y seria descortés de mi parte i no te dejo aquí solo

-¿pero a tus amigos no les molestara?

-no

-ellos parecen ser muy amables me caen muy bien

-si lo son

-bueno prepárate y me dices cuando estés listo si

-ok

Paso una hora y luego Brennan y Jake llegaron al laboratorio

En la oficina de Brennan, a cual nadie había usado desde que ella se había ido

-bien Cam dame los expedientes que los leeré y luego analizare el cadáver

-bien están en su escritorio

En ese momento entro Jake y dijo:

-Srta.B

Todos se asombraron ya que a Brennan no le gustaba que le pusieran apodos

-espera ¿Cómo le has dicho?-dijo Hodgins

-Srta.B ¿Por qué? ¿He dicho algo malo?

- no Jake-dijo Brennan

-es que a ella no le gusta que le pongan apodos-dijo Cam

-yo se lo he permitido-dijo Brennan un poco distraída mientras leía los expedientes del caso

-¿enserio?

-si-dijo muy segura Brennan

-es como solo Booth te había puesto un apodo y tú le decías que no te gustaba pero al final accediste-dijo Ángela muy asombrada pero segura

-si lo sé, es que el me dijo que si podía llamarme así cuando lo conocí y como somos compañeros, amigos y vecinos me pareció bien

-bueno-fue lo único que dijeron todos aunque nadie había reaccionado a lo que dijo Brennan que eran vecinos

-por cierto ¿Dónde está Booth?-dijo mientras terminaba de leer los expedientes

-dijo que vendría mas tarde a ver si hemos avanzado algo –dijo Cam

-ah bueno-dijo levantándose a ir a analizar el cadáver

-espera cariño dijiste ¿que eran vecinos?

-si ¿Por qué?

-no por nada-dijo Ángela con su cara de picara

-wow Srta.B tenias razón si se parece mucho a Sara

-lo ves te lo dije

Ángela, Hodgins y Cam miraron asombradas la escena es que Brennan parecía muy a gusto hablando con Jake como cuando hablaba con Booth

-Bueno Srta.B ¿quieres que me quede o me voy?

-claro Jake quédate o si quieres ir por ahí a pasear ve

-no quiero quedarme aquí ¿crees que te pueda ayudar?

-claro ¿a ustedes no les molesta no?

-no sé si sea conveniente no todas las personas saben sobre estos temas

-oh Jake sabe mucho el es policía, es mi compañero con el resolvemos crímenes en Toronto somos el mejor equipo con nuestros otros compañeros y amigos de trabajo

-ah bueno las cosas cambian creo que está bien que nos ayude a lo mejor hasta terminamos mucho más rápido.

Todos estaban tan asombrados de cuan diferente estaba Brennan y pensaban como tan rápido ella tenía un nuevo equipo y nuevos amigos. Después de todo ella había rehecho su vida.

Booth era el único que no había visto a Brennan y al parecer se asombraría mucho al verla de nuevo.

/0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000/

Bien aquí les dejo el capitulo espero que les haya gustado. Y bueno les agradezco sus reviews les decía que no sabía si iba a continuar porque pensaba que eno les gusta la historia ya tengo pensado algunos capis mas creo que va muy bien pero no se pues si a ustedes les gusta la historia y por eso no pensaba continuarla.

**RGG:** bien responderé a si Brennan va estar con Jake o no dándoles un adelanto: en realidad tengo pensado hacer que él se enamora de ella y se le declare después que Booth lo haga pero en las palabras de el hay algo que no le concuerda a Brennan que bueno que sepas francés l verdad es que a mí me encanta el francés y siempre he soñado con aprenderlo no se por qué .y a veces me ayudo con el traductor.

**Lara:** si bueno Brennan "cree" que ha olvidado a Booth

**AG: **es cierto nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde pero no podemos ser tan malos Booth solo intentaba se feliz y veremos que sucede luego

**GUEST: **no importa a mi no me parece majadero la verdad es que a mí también me gusta que actualicen pronto las historias que leo es que luego pierdo el hilo si tardan mucho y las comienzo a leer de nuevo no te preocupes.

**ChrisBooth26637: **gracias no te imaginas lo que sucederá; imagínate algo con el adelanto que le di a RGG, pero Booth Va a tener que esperar un poco más para poder estar con Brennan el camino va a tener algunos obstáculos

**Bueno como último les mando saludos y les quiero preguntar algo pues pienso escribir unas cuantas historias más lees voy a decir más o menos como las tengo pensados hacer y quisiera saber ustedes que opinan si les gustan o no y según lo que digan las subo.**

**Bien tengo una que pienso hacer en algún capitulo situado por la sexta temporada donde Hodgins está haciendo experimentos y crea un compuesto que no saben si es radioactivo y los dejan encerrados a todos en el Jeffersonian solo a los del equipo y pienso decir que instalaron baños en el Jeffersonian y Booth sin querer ve a Brennan en lencería :la pienso llamar si la escribo Química radioactivamente amorosa o y Hodgins y Ángela tendrían un momento romántico por que como no saben si el compuesto que creo Hodgins es radiactivo o dañino piensa en si le podrá pasar algo al bebe y Hodgins se desmorona y Ángela lo apoya y ayuda a estar mejor. ¿Qué creen?**

**Tengo otra después del coma y Booth se le declara a Brennan y ella no sabe si darle una oportunidad la llamaría: una oportunidad de amar**

**Pienso también hacer un mini fic de la amistad de Angi y de Brennan**

**Bueno espero sus reviews sugerencias todo y bueno también les diré que me gustaría escribir una historia a medias con alguien mas. Saludos desde Ecuador.**

**POR CIERTO SI RECIBO MAS REVIEWS SOBRE SI QUIEREN VER EN QUIEN ME BASE PARA PRENSENTAR A JAKE TY JEANCARLAS AVISENME.**

**COMO ULTIMO LES DEJO OTRO PEQUEÑO ADELANTO EN UN FUTURO BRENNAN SUFRIRA UN ACCIDENTE. **

**ESPERO REVIEWS XD ;)**

BYE


	7. Un sueño de amor

Te perdí?

Bones no me pertenece ni sus personajes principales, esto es in fines de lucro.

Es solo mi imaginación que la quiero compartir con ustedes.

Charapter 7

Regresando las 9:00 pm del Domingo

Casa Booth

Se estaba duchando estaba preparándose para dormir si es que podría su cuerpo se movía simultáneamente y continuaba sus actividades pero su mente estaba como desconectada de su cuerpo, solo pensaba en ella en su regreso no la había visto en 3 meses era demasiado tiempo se le había pasado demasiado lento parecía una eternidad para él, simplemente la extrañaba demasiado y sin lugar a dudas apenas la viera hablaría con ella y le diría la verdad deseando y esperando que ella no lo haya olvidado. Su departamento estaba con un aire de tristeza no había nada ahí simplemente estaba él y nadie más recordaba cuantas veces había ido con ella, cuantas veces había bebido con ella y como ella le ayudaba a preparar los informes de los casos. Sin duda alguna había sido un tonto al intentar "olvidarla" pero bueno lo hecho; hecho esta lo único que podía hacer ahora era esperarla y hablar con ella y esperar que no lo haya olvidado pero aun así si tuviera alguien no se daría por vencido y lucharía por ella la reconquistaría de nuevo para el sin duda alguna era ella el amor de su vida.

Cuando ya estaba listo para dormir se acoto en su cama y lo intentó

**Pov Booth**

No puedo, no puedo definitivamente no puedo dormir, me senté en la cama sin más que hacer simplemente mi mente da vueltas y vueltas era como estar en una montaña rusa mi cuerpo tenía una combinación de miedo, adrenalina y alegría era una lucha que tenían todos estos sentimientos en mi mente, más o menos así: Por fin la veré si qué bueno como la extrañe; penar en esto me provocaba alegría, y si me olvido y tiene a otra persona en su vida, pensar en esto me provocaba mucha tristeza, bien mañana le dirás todo absolutamente todo de que la amas no puedes permitir que se vaya de nuevo no no, pensar en esto a daba miedo y adrenalina.

Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar en ella en **SU HUESOS**, es decir pero a pesar de todo estoy feliz porque volveré a verla la extraño muchísimo, no solo había dejado ir a el amor de mi vida sino a mi compañera, a mi mejor amiga, a la persona que siempre estuvo ahí a pesar de todo en todo momento y sin dejarlo de lado mientras que yo había actuado como un **GRAN TONTO **en ese momento sentí como una punzada en el corazón porque al pensar como yo la había dejado de lado como había intentado olvidarla a todo costa y al parecer estoy pagando ese precio ahora pero ¿podría ser mayor ese precio? No lo sabía y las ansias por saberlo eran insoportables, simplemente extraño las conversaciones que solía tener con ella y como cuando ella no comprendía algo yo tenía que explicárselo. Tantos recuerdos pasaban por mi mente de todos los años que había estado con ella y aun no podía comprender como había podido dejarla ir y no la iba a buscar solo por lo que ella escribió en la carta sino en este momento ella ya estuviera conmigo consumando nuestro amor. Me venían a la mente los recuerdos uno tras otro como nuestro primer caso, como nos conocimos y si no hubiera sido porque ella se fue creo que hubiéramos terminado en uno de nuestros departamentos haciendo el amor pero ella se fue quisiera saber el ¿Por qué? Nunca me lo dijo y tengo esa duda y en aquel caso fue nuestro primer beso; luego cuando casi le disparan en la calle y resulto que el policía que asigne para que la cuidaran casi la mata pero logre salvarla; cuando la ayude en Nueva Orleans cuando un vudú intentaba hacerle daño y ayude en su investigación y aunque ella dijera que no se acordaba de nada y que podría haber matado al doctor yo no creí que ella lo hubiera hecho no podía pensarlo; luego cuando encontramos los huesos de su madre ella sufrió mucho pero sin duda alguna decidí apoyarla porque para ella fue muy difícil aunque ella dijera que no si lo fue; cuando fuimos a las vegas es decir no pude evitar quedarme como wow cundo se puso el vestido que yo le escogí es que yo sabía que ella era hermosa pero ese vestido resaltaba todo en ella implemente erra maravilloso; sin duda cuanto sufrimos ambos cuando a ella y a Hodgins los secuestro el sepulturero, Hodgins era m amigo después de todo se había convertido en un gran amigo y lo apreciaba mucho entonces pero por quien mas sufrí cuando los secuestraron fue por ella porque era mi compañera y mi amiga no podía dejar que le pasara nada me culparía por eso es decir el sepulturero sabia que solo ella podía detenerlo y la clave para poder encerrarlo pero yo debí predecir que el sepulturero intentaría secuestrarla pero no lo hice se que ella me diría que no era mi culpa pero yo no podía dejar de creer que si, qué bueno que los encontramos pero sin ellos no lo habríamos hecho y como le dije a ella cuando ella me dijo lo mismo a mí:

**-MINI** **Flashback-**

-sabía que no te rendirías

- yo sabía que tú no te rendirías

**-FIN del Mini flashback-**

Esas palabras me fascinaron, que ella me lo dijera, ella creía en mi en nuestra amista en nuestro compañerismo en todo aquello y yo también creía y creo en nuestro compañerismo, en nuestra amistad y sobretodo en nuestro amor pero la duda era ¿ella aun creía en todo aquello? una duda más. Uno de mis mejores recuerdos de ese año es cuando ella me dio la oportunidad de darla un "abrazo de compañeros" cuando se sentía mal por ese tonto que le mintió y él había matado a su hermano; o cuando simplemente yo la apoye cuando tuvo que ver a su papa y a su hermano huir de nuevo y ella creía que era "ese tipo de personas que no sirven para tener una familia" pero lo que no sabía es que hay más de un tipo de familia; y como olvidar cuando gracias a Caroline nos tuvimos que besar bajo el muérdago es decir eso al principio nos dejo conmocionados a ambos fue un poco extraño en realidad me gusto el beso pero Huesos jamás me dijo si le gusto o no pero yo sé y creo que a ella si le gusto no sentí como si para ella el beso fuera una obligación ella lo devolvía con gusto; e imposible olvidar cuando ella dejo que Andy (el bebe) tragara la llave ah bueno fue un poco difícil de cuidar de Andy y también estábamos preocupados pero el hecho de que Huesos dijera que si ella era la madre yo sería el padre me asombro mucho no pensé que diría eso, aquellas palabras me conmocionaron me alegraba tanto quizás ella no se dio cuenta de lo que dijo en ese momento pero y si lo hizo con intenciones es muy importante para mí , aun así s lo hubiera dicho inconscientemente seria como si su subconsciente se lo pidiera, pero estoy seguro de que ella sabe lo que dijo pero no entiende la importancia de sus palabras; No estábamos preparados para lo que venía después la obsesionada Pam casi le dispara a Huesos si yo no recibo el disparo por ella pudo haber muerto y luego cuando estuvo en "mi funeral" me pego muy duro en la barbilla realmente estaba enojada con lo que paso pero Sweets debió decirle que yo en realidad no estaba muerto ahhh gracias a él Huesos me pego y luego irrumpió en mi baño.

**-Flashback-**

-tenemos que hablar

-pero que haces Huesos, estoy en mi casa, estoy en mi baño, en mi bañera; ¿Cómo has entrado a mi aquí?

-la piedra donde escondes las llaves no engaña a nadie; ¿Por qué tienes un casco de donde sale cerveza?

-agua caliente + cerveza fría es = a cerveza templado y el casco = a solución pero-me interrumpió ella

-y ese cigarrillo es muy dañino para tu salud

- dime ¿qué quieres ahora Huesos? porque No me siento muy relajado

-tenias que haberme dicho que no estabas muerto

-ya te lo he explicado el FBI tiene que investigar a todo el mundo cuando hay un problema de seguridad solo he seguido el protocolo

-¿el protocolo?

-¡sí!

-somos compañeros desde hace tres años Booth y te has roto el protocolo antes, a veces poniendo mi vida en peligro lo cual es lógico porque está claro que yo no te importo nada

-he recibido un balazo por ti –Booth se levanto de la tina sin recordar que no tenía nada que lo cubriera

-una vez hasta ahora

- ¿quieres una toalla?-dijo Brennan de nuevo

Booth se volvió a recostar en la bañera

- bien ¿Qué es lo que tenía que haber hecho Huesos? ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

-podrías al menos haberme llamado ¿de verdad tenía que investigarme tu jefe? ¿No confías en mí?

-claro que ¡sí!

-y entonces ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? ¿Tú darías esa orden?

-no no se por qué no te lo dijeron

-pero dijiste que me avisaran ¿no quieres saber por qué no lo hicieron?

-¡sí! Y ¿quieres que averigüe porque no te lo dijeron?

-si es importante para ti

- bien lo hare, cuando vuelva a morir te prometo que te lo diré

-espero con ansias eso

-yo también

-¿Qué lees?

-es una novela

-una novela grafica-volvió a decir Booth

-para que lo sepas encuentro tu falta de modestia puritana muy refrescante- dicho esto Brennan se fue del departamento de Booth.

**-FIN del Flashback-**

En nuestro cuarto año juntos ahh tantas cosas sucedieron qué bueno que logre salvar su libro tuve que mencionarle una de sus criticas para que no lo botara a la basura a mí me gusta leer sus libros el hecho de que no lo diga no quiere decir que no lo haga y luego ella arreglo mi espalda me sentía mucho mejor; cuando me dijo que quería tener un hijo mío me tomo por sorpresa pero es muy bueno que pudiendo elegir a otras personas me eligió a mi qué emoción me dio pero mi emoción fue destrozada al saber de mi tumor y de que tendría que operarme me sentía bien de que ella estuviera a mi lado y cuando desperté me sentía un poco confundido es decir yo me desperté pensando que ella era mi esposa y que esperaba un hijo mío adaptarme a la idea de que no era así fue muy duro me hizo sentir triste, pero trate de superarlo y dejarlo atrás; luego cuando arreglamos la tubería y nuestras manos hicieron contacto fue como si una leve descarga eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo pero no causándome dolor más bien un sensación hermosa; cuantas veces no estuvimos a punto de dejarnos llevar por nuestros impulsos tuve mucho autocontrol la noche en el museo porque podría haberla besado pero no lo hice por ella no sabía si ella quería y correspondería el beso; también ella me apoyo mucho en el momento de la prueba de puntería en el FBI; ah y cundo me dejo solo en ropa interior oh me puse a rezar los nombres de los santos ah fue un momento un poco incomodo pero bueno es decir con ella quitándome la ropa tuve demasiado autocontrol como para no besarla ahí mismo pero sabía que estaba en el trabajo y debía controlar mis impulsos. Simplemente todos estos hermosos recuerdos estaban en mi mente como la extraño,- leeré la carta de nuevo tal vez así me sienta un poco mejor-me dije a mí mismo.

Después de leer la carta de nuevo me sentía un poco mejor pero me percate que en el obre en el que estaba la carta había otra cosa que no había visto antes: era una foto de nosotros en uno de los casos con una pequeña nota por encima que decía "**Gracias porque me enseñaste muchas cosa, de ti aprendí a amar sin barreras y con locura pero no te preocupes no voy a insistir en mi amor se que tu ya estas feliz con Hannah, fuiste mi mejor amigo durante 5 largos años en los cuales vivimos y aprendimos mucho de nosotros mismo y del otro también , contigo viví momentos hermosos, tengo grandiosos recuerdos de todos esos años gracias a ti y no obstante me has salvado la vida y yo a ti, además tu no sé cómo lo hiciste pero lograste derrumbar el muro que con tanto trabajo yo logre construir y descubriste como yo era en realidad, te tomaste el tiempo de conocerme a fondo y derrumbar todos mis muros y descubrir cómo era en realidad mi forma de ser porque para él muchas personas que no se toman el tiempo de conocerme yo soy fría pero para ti no tu me conoce mejor que nadie . Gracias por todo aquello te quiero mucho**

**Temperance Brennan = "Huesos"**

Simplemente las lagrimas comenzaron darse paso en mis ojos, ella se preocupaba de que yo fuera feliz con Hannah sin importar si ella no lo era, mire la hora y eran 5:00 am aun falta tiempo para prepararme para ir al trabajo así que pensé que podría ir a caminar un rato y tratar de despejar la mente .Me cambie y Salí a caminar.

**Fin Pov Booth**

Eran la 5:00 am muy temprano por la mañana y Booth se preparaba para ir a correr. Las calles de DC no estaban muy concurridas pero tampoco estaban vacías, empezó a caminar muy lentamente absorto en sus pensamientos de cómo iba hablar con Brennan y como le iba a decir y si tenía alguien no importaba la volvería a reconquistar aun no sabía cómo pero si había podido hacerlo una vez porque no dos veces. No se había dado cuenta de que ya había caminado mucho, tropezó con una mujer lo que lo saco de sus pensamientos, ahora pensaba como había llegado ahí había caminado mucho muy cerca de donde estaba había una librería y estaba abierta esa hora no se veían muchas librerías abiertas, así que decidió entraron un momento ahí.

Camino un poco mas hasta que llego a la biblioteca entro y parecía no haber nadie ahí hasta que oyó una voz tras el que le estremeció el cuerpo:

-buenos días señor ¿desea algo?

-buenos días, si bueno en realidad no quiero decir no lo se

-pareces estar muy confundido te gustaría hablar del tema

-en realidad si pero no

-bueno cuéntame pareces confundido, agobiado tengo mucho tiempo pero primero dime ¿cómo te llamas?- le dijo aquel hombre de aspecto mayor invitándole a sentar en una mesita que estaba cerca. Ambos se sentaron comenzaron a hablar

- Seeley Booth y ¿usted?

-Roger Jeys te ves preocupado ¿Qué sucede? Puedes confiar en mí

- bien pero primero quisiera saber más de usted es decir no se puede confiar en todo el mundo

-como quieras: tengo 65 años, soy el dueño de esta librería con mi esposa y bueno eso sería lo básico porque en realidad paso aquí mi día con los libros y mi esposa.

-ya entiendo y ¿tu esposa?

-está dormida ella por lo usual se levanta más tarde que yo

-¿Cuántos años tienen casados?

-30 años casados y 10 años de novios

-es decir s conocen desde hace ya 40 años

-no, nos conocemos desde niños pero nuestra relación comenzó hace cuarenta años

-eso es asombroso y ¿no han tenido problemas?

-claro que sí pero nosotros no huimos de ellos los arreglamos y nuestro amor crece así que los superamos

-y ¿tienen hijos?

-pues si tenemos 2 hijas gemelas

-que bien ¿Dónde están ellas ahora?

-pues una se llama Dev y está en su casa ahora ya formo una familia con un buen muchacho y Mri está también en su casa con su familia y con su esposo, coincidentemente ambas se casaron con un par de gemelos hermanos entre ellos, y tienen 30 años

-ahh que interesante-puso una cara como de asombro y pensativa-es decir que las tuvieron el mismo año de su matrimonio

-así es bien y te he contado sobre mi ahora tu cuéntame sobre tu problema

-bien pues es que hoy regresa mi compañera de trabajo la doctora Temperance Brennan nosotros trabajamos juntos 5 años y pues simplemente el amor surgió entre nosotros, habíamos vivido mucho entre nosotros pero yo me di cuenta de mi amor hacia ella primero hace como un año y le propuse intentarlo pero ella me rechazo y me dijo que no estaba listo yo lo acepte y seguimos trabajando juntos pero entonces a ella la solicitaron para una excavación porque ella es una antropóloga forense y o pertenezco al FBI, ella primero me consulto que opinaba si debía irse o no pero yo le dije que si ella quería irse fuera, entonces ella acepto y al mismo tiempo a mí el ejercito me estaba buscando para decirme que si quería ir a Afganistán y pues yo no me quería quedar solo aquí además pensé que sería buena idea y que así podría olvidarme de ella manteniendo mi mente ocupada en otra cosa sin pensar en ella, así que me fui y nuestro equipo se separo, cuando yo estuve allá comencé una relación con una periodista que se llama Hannah, y luego tuvimos que volver por problema que había y cuando regrese Hannah vino a DC poco después y se instalo conmigo vivíamos juntos y pues yo dedicaba mi atención a Hannah y no pasaba mucho tiempo con Brennan como antes entonces ella se dio cuenta de que me amaba y pues yo estaba con Hannah ella decidió olvidarse de mí como supuestamente yo lo había hecho con ella, así que se fue y me escribió una carta y me dijo que me amaba y donde me contaba todo yo creí haberla olvidado así que no estaba pensando mucho en eso pero luego de 3 meses sin ella me di cuenta de que aun la amaba y pues termine mi relación con Hannah que lo entendió muy bien y regreso a Afganistán no es que no le haya dolido nuestra separación pero lo acepto y se fue, entonces como han pasado tres meses resulta que Brennan regresa hoy y pues no se que habrá sucedido con ella si me habrá olvidado o si tendrá a alguien mas

-Valla sí que es un gran problema bien- Roger se levanto y fue en busca de un libro en una de las estanterías lo trajo y empezó a buscar en el hasta que encontró lo que quería y dijo-porque no le dedicas un poema tal vez eso la conquiste porque sabes yo conquiste a mi esposa regalándole poemas como pequeños detalles todos los días sin importar si fuera una fecha especial o no ¿Qué opinas?

Booth no respondió dudo un poco y tomo el libro que tenia Roger en la mano y se puso a leer los poemas que había allí quizás Roger tenía razón. Booth no confiaba siempre en las personas pero Roger parecía un muy buen hombre y simplemente confió en el.

Roger solo lo miro y le dijo-bien te dejo aquí sigue leyendo que tengo que irme un momento a ver a mi esposa ya regreso tomate el tiempo que sea necesario si

-claro-titubeo un poco mientras se concentraba en el libro

Roger se fue sin antes dejarle una hoja de papel a Booth por si quería copiar alguna frase o poema y Booth se quedo solo y comenzó a leer unas cuantas frases y poemas muy bonitos, el no se había dado cuenta pero ya eran las 5:45 am, pero no le importaba la hora en estos momentos solo se trataba de recuperar a su Huesos así que no importa cuánto tarde se quedaría ahí no es como si se fuera quedar ahí mucho tiempo pero encontraría algo que darle a Brennan. Los poemas y las frases eran hermosos pero no encontraba uno que l gustara n especial hasta que dio con unos que le encantaron y cogió la hoja de papel que Roger dejo y comenzó a anotar las frases y poemas que le gustaron:

Te extraño

Hoy solo me queda decirte

Lo mucho que te extraño

¿Dónde? Y ¿Cómo estás?

Eso no lo sé, lo único que se

Es que te extraño bastante

Te fuiste sin decir nada

¿Volverás a mí? Es la duda que

Invade mi mente cada día

Me dejaste aquí solo y abandonado

¿Dónde estás? Que te extraño

Vuelve a mí por favor

Que no quiero vivir sin tu amor

Prefiero morir que perderte

No demores por favor vuelve

Que aquí te seguiré esperando

No dudes vuelve mi amor

Te extraño mucho y no sé qué va a ser de este corazón

Si no vuelves

/==000000000===0==

Nuestro destino

Nuestro destino hermosas palabras que ya están escritas en nuestro caminos, dos palabras que al describirlas forman nuestros nombres, dos palabras que al conocerte se tatuaron en nuestros corazones. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, juntos para siempre para que seamos nosotros quienes formemos nuestro camino en esta vida. Para que hagamos dos en uno solo, para vivir eternamente juntos, siempre supe que mi destino era estar junto a ti .Que eras mi verdadero y único amor que juntos formaríamos este gran sentimiento. Que caminaríamos de la mano formando un sendero de amor, que todo sería maravilloso que en nuestros rostros las sonrisas iluminarían nuestro andar que nuestros corazones palpitarían sin cesar.

Que durante toda la vida feliz seremos, que nuestro destino es así estar juntos para siempre, así está escrito, mi corazón lo presiente.

(0)0000==============)) ())) ===0=000000000000000

Hay momentos que nunca se olvidan, errores que nos marcan la vida, sonrisas que nos legran el alma y hay amores, amores que solo se viven una vez. Eres tú mi amor eterno. Te amo

/((/)/()/)==/()/(/(/(/)=/()==)(/()==/)==(((0000000(()====/()()))

En el paraíso de tus ojos me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en paz de tus labios me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos, en ti, vivo amándote.

Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos uno a uno, de mi a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas, mi objetivo eres tú y solo tú para amarte.

Sabes a silencio y a sueños, con melodías de ternura y tacto de deseo, sabes a mi mundo, a todo lo que anhelo, sabes a amor, a mi amor.

/()==)(/()=)(/()=/()()===/()=/)=(/()=()=/=)====00000))(/(()(=)=)====

Hoy quiero decirte un te amo en el canto del los niños, un te necesito en el correr de los ríos, un me haces mucha falta en las brisas tibias y delicadas, un te extraño amor en cada reflejo de sol, y dejarte mis besos en cada rayo de luna que acaricia tu cuerpo. Hoy quisiera decirte mi amor que eres la parte que complementa mi vida, esa mitad que me hace sentir vivo, y escribirte con nubes de algodón "Te amo mi amor, tu eres mi vida" y si no alcanzarán las letras del alfabeto para decirte todo lo que siento, inventaría uno nuevo, por eso hoy quiero decirte "te amo mi amor con todo mi corazón.

Hoy quiero decirte te amo, como nunca imagine, te amo donde tu estés, te amo en la distancia en mi presente sin medida.

/()==)(/(()==/(/=)(/=)/=))==)==)=)(/=)/=/(=)/=/)(/)(=(/()=/=/=)(=/))=(

He comprendido que formas parte de mí, eres la definición de amor aunque jamás haya podido definirse porque: definir es limitar y el amor no tiene límites. Te amo.

/0000000000000000000000000000 00000000000/================/

Con esto le basto a Booth pensó que con esto la reconquistaría justo en ese momento bajo Roger con su esposa y le dijo:

-y bien Seeley encontraste algo que te gustara

-si muchas gracias-dijo Booth poniéndose de pie

-no es nada mira te presento a mi esposa Kaly Jeys

-mucho gusto señora

-el gusto es mío muchacho, Roger me ha contado tu historia así que estoy segura de que l vas a reconquistar

-eso espero- Booth miro su reloj ya era tarde eran las 6:45 am- bien disculpen pero me tengo que ir a preparar para el trabajo y luego ir a recuperar al amor de mi vida-volvió a decir lo ultimo con mucho énfasis.

-claro ve muchacho, esperamos que te sirvan los poemas y las frases-dijeron al unisonó Roger y Kaly

-claro que me servirá-dijo mientras iba saliendo de la librería-adiós muchas gracias – mientras estaba ya fuera de la tienda

- de nada- subiendo un poco el tono de voz para que los escuchase Booth.

Booth salió de la librería se fue corriendo pues ya estaba tarde y hoy le esperaba un día muy agitado y esperaba que fuera muy bueno. Llego a su departamento como a las 7:25 ya estaba muy tarde pero valió la pena la tardanza, dejo la hoja de papel donde había escrito los poemas y se fue a duchar, se ducho muy rápido pensando en **Su Huesos**, cuando termino de prepararse para irse al trabajo ya eran las 7:45 am pensó para sí mismo "valla he sido rápido"

Agarro la hoja donde tenía escritos los poemas y se dirigió al edificio del FBI, llego se reporto que ya estaba ahí. Tuvo que hacer el papeleo del caso, estaba aburrido pero también tenia que dejar pasar el tiempo hasta que Brennan llegara.

Y a las 13:00 pm con la mejor escusa de "que tenía que ir a ver si los "cerebritos" habían averiguado algo" se dirigió al Jeffersonian. Cogió la hoja de papel con los poemas y frases y se fue al estacionamiento se metió en la camioneta, espero unos minutos mientras se tranquilizaba estaba muy nervioso.

El trayecto al Jeffersonian fue largo muy largo había mucho tráfico cada minuto se ponía más nervioso cada minuto que pasaba no podía pensar en lo que le esperaba su amor era muy fuerte y lucharía por ella la amaba demasiado como para no hacerlo pero si ella no quería seria mas difícil, tendría que volverla a conquistar y en el peor de los casos ella podría haber levantado ese muro que tenía antes el cual con mucho esfuerzo le había costado derrumbar.

**Pov Booth**

Porque si es cierto ella era una muy buena persona, era muy amable, sensible más de lo que todo el mundo pensaba, la mayoría de personas piensan que ella es fría pero o es cierto para nada ella es una persona muy dulce; y con los niños aunque ella piense que no es muy buena con los niños yo sí creo que ella es muy buena con los niños la prueba de eso es que Parker la ama mucho le encanta pasar tiempo con ella, le gusta escuchar los datos científicos que ella le dice sin duda a él le encanta pasar el tiempo con ella, para él es fantástica Huesos y también le encanta ir a su piscina y cuando hablan de las bombas que ella se daba en la piscina uff no hay quien los pare, sin duda Parker y Brennan son las personas que más amo en el mundo, mejor dicho son mi mundo, con ellos dos a mi lado mi mundo sería perfecto con las dos personas que más amo en ese mundo sería tan feliz con ellos a mi lado simplemente muy feliz, alegre, mi mundo estaría completo.

Cuando ello están juntos se los ve felices y si ellos están felices yo también son simplemente la combinación perfecta para mi mundo feliz .Solo espero que ella no me rechace que aun me ame y que nos podamos dar una oportunidad ahora que yo no tengo nadie y espero ella tampoco y aun me ame como antes de que se fuera o más aun, porque yo la amo mucho más que antes simplemente la amo mucho mas.

**FIN Pov Booth**

Booth llego al Jeffersonian y sin pensar en nada simplemente se dirigió a buscar a Brennan sabía que ella ya había llegado al Jeffersonian había hablado con Ángela y ella se lo había dicho, por suerte nadie lo había visto entrar. Brennan estaba analizando los Huesos.

Booth busco a Brennan en su oficina y no estaba, tampoco estaba en la plataforma así que supuso que estaba analizando los huesos así que se dirigió ahí, la vio ahí estaba de espaldas analizando los huesos, en definitiva se veía hermosa por la espalda, es decir ella siempre se veía hermosa de cualquier forma, ella era simplemente hermosa.

Booth se acerco a ella por detrás la cogió por de los hombros muy suavemente y la giro hacia el sin pensarlo dos veces la beso, para su sorpresa ella retribuyo el beso.

Brennan se asusto al sentir unas manos pero las conocía muy bien como para saber quién era se dejo llevar por aquel beso sin pensarlo, no tenía ganas de razonar lo que hacía solo se dejo llevar.

Por parte de ambos el beso era retribuido, el beso era como diciendo "te extrañe tanto" pasaron un largo tiempo así hasta que se separaron en busca de aire pues el beso los dejos sin aire, y Booth dijo:

-Huesos quiero decirte que te amo como nunca ame a nadie, ya no estoy con Hannah nuestra relación se acabo porque yo me di cuenta de que te amaba y que no podía vivir sin ti que eres la que inspira mi vida mi motor de vida al que amo sin condiciones sin límites y no quiero que te vuelvas a ir te amo con locura- Booth saco la hoja donde estaban los poemas y las frases y las empezó a leer un por una- estas palabras te expresaran mejor lo que siento:

- Te extraño

Hoy solo me queda decirte

Lo mucho que te extraño

¿Dónde? Y ¿Cómo estás?

Eso no lo sé, lo único que se

Es que te extraño bastante

Te fuiste sin decir nada

¿Volverás a mí? Es la duda que

Invade mi mente cada día

Me dejaste aquí solo y abandonado

¿Dónde estás? Que te extraño

Vuelve a mí por favor

Que no quiero vivir sin tu amor

Prefiero morir que perderte

No demores por favor vuelve

Que aquí te seguiré esperando

No dudes vuelve mi amor

Te extraño mucho y no sé qué va a ser de este corazón

Si no vuelves

/==000000000===0==

Nuestro destino

Nuestro destino hermosas palabras que ya están escritas en nuestro caminos, dos palabras que al describirlas forman nuestros nombres, dos palabras que al conocerte se tatuaron en nuestros corazones. Nuestro destino es estar juntos, juntos para siempre para que seamos nosotros quienes formemos nuestro camino en esta vida. Para que hagamos dos en uno solo, para vivir eternamente juntos, siempre supe que mi destino era estar junto a ti .Que eras mi verdadero y único amor que juntos formaríamos este gran sentimiento. Que caminaríamos de la mano formando un sendero de amor, que todo sería maravilloso que en nuestros rostros las sonrisas iluminarían nuestro andar que nuestros corazones palpitarían sin cesar.

Que durante toda la vida feliz seremos, que nuestro destino es así estar juntos para siempre, así está escrito, mi corazón lo presiente.

(0)0000==============)) ())) ===0=000000000000000

Hay momentos que nunca se olvidan, errores que nos marcan la vida, sonrisas que nos legran el alma y hay amores, amores que solo se viven una vez. Eres tú mi amor eterno. Te amo

/((/)/()/)==/()/(/(/(/)=/()==)(/()==/)==(((0000000(()====/()()))

En el paraíso de tus ojos me pierdo porque estoy perdido, en paz de tus labios me encuentro porque estoy contigo, en el universo de tu alma, vivo con mil sentidos, en ti, vivo amándote.

Mi objetivo son tus sentimientos uno a uno, de mi a ti, riendo tristezas, llorando sonrisas- Booth iba a continuar pero ella no lo dejo lo agarro por el cuello y le dio un muy apasionado beso sin pensarlo dos veces, el correspondió con gusto esa era la prueba de que lo seguía amando, sin importar nada de lo que había pasado. Ellos se olvidaban del resto del mundo cuando se besaban simplemente no había nadie más que ellos dos.

Cam venia a mostrarle algo a Brennan que Hodgins había encontrado cuando se encontró con un Booth y una Dra. Brennan fundidos en un beso muy, muy intenso y apasionado no quiso interrumpir después de todo ese por se merecían un momento y cuando iba saliendo se encontró con Angela y le dijo:

-Angela no entres ahí Booth y Brennan están consumando su amor en un beso- dijo un poco distraída en los informes

Cam no se dio cuenta de que Angela se había dirigido a ver i era cierto que al fin es par se dejaron de tonterías y se dieron una oportunidad

Angela al ver a su mejor amiga fundida en un beso con Booth y no pudo controlarse estaba muy feliz así que soltó un gran grito:

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhh

Fue lo único que se oyó e todo el Jeffersonian, todos miraban a Angela que seguía gritando, Cam tuvo que ir a taparle la boca pues estaba gritando muy fuerte y las personas que trabajaban en el Jeffersonian se estaban volteando a verlas preocupadas.

El grito hizo que Booth y Brennan se separaran al instante fue tan fuerte que se preocuparon un poco pero luego vieron a Angela ahí parada muy asombrada con Cam tapándole la boca para que dejara de gritar.

Aquel grito hizo que Hodgins y Clark se asustaran y fueran a ver qué sucedía, pensando que podía haber ocurrido algo malo.

Brennan cogió de la mano a Booth entrelazando sus dedos lentamente mientras se acercaban al equipo.

Cam retiro la mano de la boca de Angela y ella grito de nuevo:

-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh-fue callada de nuevo por la mano de Cam

Después de unos segundos Angela parecía más calmada así que Cam le dijo:

-Angela retirare mi mano de tu boca si ya no gritas está bien

Angela asintió y Cam retiro su mano de la boca de Angela muy lentamente por si acaso ella volviera a gritar

-Angi ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué gritas?-dijo Hodgins muy preocupado

Angela ignoro la pregunta y se acerco a los novios

-¿Cómo sucedió? Explíquenme

-bien sucedió por la química que existe entre nosotros Angi-dijo Brennan con cara de obviedad

-ah –soltó un suspiro -cariño no refería a eso es que tan solo hoy llegaste y el tigre ya te está comiendo a besos e s decir pensé que no tenían nada wow esto es sorprendente

-pueden explicarnos ¿qué es lo que sucede?- dijeron Hodgins y Clark un poco molesto porque no entendían nada

- sucede que al fin el tigre y Brennan se han dejado de tonterías y son pareja ¿no?-dijo Angela volviendo hacia Clark y Hodgins y luego volviéndose a girar hacia Brennan y Booth

- claro que si – dijeron ambos al unisonó

-ahh- suspiro Clark pues no le gustaba mucho que ellos mezclaran lo personal con lo laboral pero para los demás no les importaba.

Todos les dieron palabras de aliento a la nueva pareja, y el caso paso muy rápido y lo resolvieron pronto con la ayuda de Brennan a partir de ese día pasaron los días y las noches juntos disfrutando de su amor consumándolos como dos adolescentes enamorados.

Todo era muy perfecto para ser cierto y si tal vez no fuera cierto parecía un **Sueño**.

Booth se movía en su cama buscando el cuerpo de a su compañera pero no lo encontraba se levanto asustado de pronto tropezó con la realidad todo había sido un **sueño** un **sueño **demasiado hermoso y perfecto pero que haría realidad sin importar cuánto le costara. Se encontraba un poco conmocionado todo había sido un sueño los poemas, los besos, Roger todo un **SUEÑO.** Y de paso era tarde eran la 7:00, tenía que prepararse para el trabajo rápido no quería llegar tarde. Lo único que era cierto era que hoy se reencontraría con **su HUESOS.**

**/(()===))(/()=)(/%=)(/%·=)(/()=)(/%/()==)/()))(==================00000000000000)((((/**

**Bueno ¿Qué les parece el capi?**

**Lo siento o se enojen se que esperaban que en este capi fuera el reencuentro entre ByB pero gracias a la sugerencia de Temperance 34 se me ocurrieron muchas ideas tuve como una lluvia de ideas y pues se me ocurrió hacer el capi así; espero que no se enojen mucho en serio lo siento :/ , no les digo que el próximo capi va a ser el rencuentro porque aun ni yo sé con la sugerencia de Temperance 34 he modificado muchas cosas y se lo agradezco pero aun tengo que ordenar mis ideas ya sé cómo va ser ele reencuentro entre ByB pero aun tengo que coordinar algunas cosas. Les diré que muy pronto verán a un Booth en problemas XD pero no muy graves. Ah y siento no haber actualizado tan pronto como antes pero tuve algunas complicaciones, iban a actualizar la semana pasada pero supuestamente se iban a llevar mi compu para arreglarla y no se la llevaron , dejando de lado mi vida espero les haya gustado el capi y los poemas. A verdad es que los encontré en internet y me encantaron es que la verdad soy muy romántica, algunos de los poemas los arregle un poco pero creo que están bien. **

**Bien ahora les agradezco a sus reviews muchísimas gracias aquí les respondo:**

**Pitaluadrake**: gracias por tu comentario no te imaginas la sorpresa que se llevara Booth cuando vea a Jake y lo que hará gracias si subiré la historia de los baños muy pronto .

**Nenny:** si subiré pronto el nuevo fic si vamos a ver que pasara entre BYB no, y su drama XD jejeje.

**AG: **lo siento se que querías que en este capi fuera el reencuentro entre ByB, pero ya pronto será y espero que te guste aun no sé si será en el siguiente capi o en el que le sigue al siguiente, pero espero que te guste y gracias por tu apoyo con los demás fics, bien te diré que Booth va a estar cerca y lejos de tener una oportunidad con Brennan y la desconcertara e cierta forma, pero pronto ya pronto, pobre, pobre Booth como dije antes va a tener que luchar por Brennan y no es que Jake sea el tipo perfecto ya verás que más adelante va a cometer un error grave.

**Temperance 34: **bien eres como yo también te gusta el drama jejeje XD te doy miles de gracias porque gracias a tu sugerencia se me ocurrieron muchas otras cosas fue como que tu idea causo en mí una gran lluvia de ideas, ahora tengo planeadas cosas diferentes para el fic claro con BYB al final juntos pero tu idea ayudo mucho en serio la verdad es que antes tenia planeado hacer el fic corto y prono lo iba a terminar pero tu idea me renovó y transforme estoy pues pienso que aun me seguirán teniendo aquí un poco más de tiempo con el fic, así que gracias por tu sugerencia la tomo, si a mí también me gusta el drama entre byb y personas que llegan a causarles a veces molestias pero siempre terminan juntos y eso es lo mejor XD, gracias por todo eh.

**RGG: **no me entendiste quise decir que Brennan iba a rechazar a Jake pero con la sugerencia de **Temperance 34 ** ya no va a ser rechazado y pasaran algunas cosas más y qué bueno que te gusten las ideas. Bien al final de este capi después de contestar todos los reviews les diré en quien me base para escribir sobre Jake así que lee el final sí.

**Guest: **qué bueno que te guste la cercanía y complicidad entre Brennan y Jake.

**Bien besos y saluditos desde Ecuador **

**Espero les haya gustado el capi dejen sus reviews, sugerencias todo , si y en quien me base para poner a Jake es tan tan tan tan …Ryan Reynolds a mi me parece un actor muy guapo XD y Jeancarlos sería tan tan tan :….Ian Somerhalder el me parece un actor más guapo que Jake. Tratare de poner una foto de ambos si**

**Pequeño adelanto relacionen estas palabras: Canadá, sorpresa, equipos háganse una idea**

**Saluditos no olviden dejar reviews son muy importantes espero sus reviews y por cierto casi lo olvido la nota y la foto de ellos que Booth había descubierto en su sueño si existen si setaban con la carta de ella habia olvidado ponerlos aquí los puse lo siento**

**Bye**


	8. ¡Celoso!

Te perdí?

Disclaimer: "Te perdí" es un fanfic basado en la serie Bones. Booth, Brennan y el resto de los personajes mencionados son propiedad intelectual de su creador, Hart Hanson, de la antropóloga forense Kathy Reichs y de la cadena Fox, personajes no mencionados en la serie salieron de mi imaginación. Yo no intento violar las leyes de copyright, ni obtengo ningún tipo de remuneración económica por escribir esto. Sólo escribo para divertirme y con la idea de compartirlo para que más personas lo disfrute.

N/A: en este capi les dejare ver como se sintieron byb antes de su encuentro.

Chapter 8

**Pov Booth **

Me desperté a las 7:00 am después del hermoso sueño que tuve aquel sueño que parecía tan real que en mi mente causaba felicidad pero no puedo esperar que se cumpla solo tengo que luchar por él y eso es lo que hare luchar por el amor, por la persona que amo con todo mi corazón, por la persona con la que quiero despertar todas las mañanas, la que amo incondicionalmente y por la que desafiaría a la muerte si fuera necesario y esa persona tiene un nombre y un apellido muy conocidos es: Temperance Brennan; la mujer que inspira mi día a día que me inspira seguir capturando a asesinos, la mujer que me impulsa a ser mejor persona día a día; porque solo una persona si es la correcta puede cambiar nuestro mundo y convertirlo en un mundo de dos perfectamente combinado con el amor y el respeto del día a día.

Por ella recibiría miles de balas solo por verla sonreír de nuevo con esa dulzura y ternura que solo encuentro presente en ella, en su voz, en esos labios que me derriten. Y sin olvidar ese hermoso y sedoso cabello que con su aroma puede hipnotizar a cualquiera incluyéndome, vivo por ella, porque ella cambio mi mundo y lo convirtió en uno mejor, porque siendo tan solo amigos me hizo feliz durante 6 largos años porque a pesar de los difíciles momentos ahí estuvo conmigo luchando, protegiéndome, cuidándome, amándome, siendo mi amiga y por fin he logrado entender un antiguo proverbio chino que me dijeron hace mucho tiempo atrás : "ama, cásate y vive el día a día con la persona que si fuera de tu mismo sexo fuera tu mejor amigo".

He terminado de arreglarme me paso por el FBI y con la excusa perfecta de ver si los cerebritos tienen algo me escapo de la tortura que tengo con la charla de Sweets de ¿Cómo me siento con respecto a la llegada de Huesos? Me dirijo hacia el Jeffersonian muy ansioso de lo ¿Qué pueda suceder?, me pregunto ¿Cómo se verá Huesos?, ¿Cómo estará?, tengo tantas preguntas en mi mente que solo tendrán una respuesta cuando entre por esas puertas y la vea, la abrace y ella me de las respuestas que tanto ansió oír, para luego poder hablarle sobre mi amor.

**Pov Brennan **

Me siento ansiosa de lo que pueda suceder me dijeron que pronto llegara Booth y tengo muchas ganas de verlo, hace ya 3 meses que no lo he viso y tengo que admitir que lo extraño, extraño nuestra amistad, nuestras charlas extraño todo en él, sus brazos tan cálidos en los que me sentía protegida.

Lo espero con miles de preguntas en mi cabeza: ¿Cómo estará? ¿Sera que ha decidido casarse con Hannah? Discuto conmigo misma no debería importarme si él se va a casar o no con Hannah, si debería importarme pero solo como amiga y nada más me auto convenzo de que solo me importa en una forma innata como amiga muy a mi pesar sé que no es cierto sé que me importa más de lo que creo, sé que quisiera verlo y abrazarlo porque lo he extrañado mucho a pesar de que he tenido mucho éxito en mi nuevo trabajo y amigos y también sé que he resuelto muchos crímenes con Jake pero nada como resolver crímenes con Mi equipo y mis amigos.

He extraño a mis amigos también pero a él lo extrañe mucho más. Aunque Jake me ha ayudado a olvidarme de toda mi antigua vida y concentrarme en resolver los nuevos casos con él y mi nuevo equipo, ¿Qué si mi nuevo equipo es igual al anterior? Claro que no son todos muy diferentes porque ningún ser Humano es igual tanto en los aspectos físicos, anatómicos, biológicos y muchos más pero cada uno es especial y diferente a su manera.

Jake es un buen hombre, es gracioso y comprometido, es un caballero, y tiene ese físico perfectamente moldeado, es un muy buen amigo. Sara ha sido muy buena amiga también la aprecio mucho es como tener una Angela , claro ella no es mi mejor amiga como Angela pero confió mucho en ella y es una muy buena amiga. Miranda ha sido una muy buena jefe y nos llevamos bien; y Jeancarlos también es un buen amigo por lo general dice chistes que me causan mucha gracia también un día nos invitó a su casa a una reunión y tenía un adorable cachorro y cuida tanto a ese pequeño como si fuera su hijo es tan verlo con él.

Pero aun así nada se compara con mi vida en Washington DC con mis amigos, todo es tan diferente, pero me alegro de haberme ido porque ya me olvide de Booth- eso es lo que creía Brennan y se repetía en su mente cada vez que pensaba en Booth- aunque se me hizo difícil olvidar esos brazos en los que me siento protegida, ese cabello, y su estructura ósea es muy buena : tiene la mandíbula grande lo cual me fascina de una forma atractiva pero sin que me guste claro que lo encuentro muy placentero pero no como si lo amara o algo así-negaba así misma cualquier tipo de amor hacia Booth- también tiene un arco cigomático más prominente además tiene un radio algo más pronunciado, entre el ancho de sus clavículas y su íleon por esas razones lo considere un muy buen candidato cuando pensé en tener un hijo y creo que era el mejor candidato- claro que Brennan no quería admitir que en realidad seguía queriendo a Booth porque había aislado sus sentimientos de nuevo, al menos los sentimientos de amor que tenía hacia Booth porque no quería sufrir más mientras veía como él estaba con Hannah, porque si lo iba admitir al menos quería poder estar con él, besar esos labios que solo había probado unas cuantas beses pero que la dejaron encantada por la dulzura que desprendían, por el amor que se podía sentir - además me parece muy interesante su modestia puritana, y la amistad que mantuvimos por mucho tiempo.

**Fin Pov Brennan**

Booth llego al Jeffersonian y muy silenciosamente se dirigió directo hacia la oficina de Brennan quería abrazarla y verla, sus intentos no fueron del todo suficiente porque Hodgins y Angela estaban hablando cuando lo vieron y se acercaron a hablar con el

-Hola Booth- dijeron al unísono

-hola y han descubierto algo nuevo- dijo algo desconcentrado

-no por ahora no pero la Dra.B está leyendo los expedientes y dijo que luego analizaría el cadáver

-Bueno creo que iré a ver a Huesos después de todo no la he visto en tres meses

-espera Booth tengo que decirte algo- dijo Angela queriendo advertirle que Brennan había venido con Jake

-luego me lo dices solo iré a saludarla- dijo Booth yéndose, a lo que Angela suspiro porque sus esfuerzos de advertirle fueron en vano.

**En la oficina de Brennan**

Jake quería sorprender a Brennan como muchas otras veces lo había hecho, ella se encontraba distraída sentada en su sillón leyendo los expedientes, y el caminaba lentamente hacia ella su plan era taparle los ojos y no dejarla hasta que le dijera la respuesta que él quería a la pregunta que le haría.

Booth iba entrando a la oficina de ella cuando vio a un sujeto en actitud sospechosa dirigiéndose hacia ella, estaba preocupado por ella no quería que le sucediera nada así que decidió que lo atacaría porque no era alguien que él conocía y los chicos no le habían dicho nada sobre nadie nuevo, aunque e preguntaba cómo es que estaba ahí para entrar en el Jeffersonian se necesita ser conocido por alguien o tener una buena justificación.

Brennan estaba en el sillón con los auriculares escuchando música y leyendo el expediente muy distraída sin darse cuenta de que había dos hombres en su oficina, uno era un amigo que quería darle un susto y el otro era el Hombre del cual perdidamente se enamoró al cual tuvo que dejar para olvidarse del o al menos creerlo aquel hombre que se había dado cuenta que quería estar con ella que la había extrañado y venía a decírselo cuando se encontró al aquel otro hombre que a su parecer estaba actuando sospechosamente.

Pero el instinto protector de Booth pudo más que él y lo hizo; cogió a Jake y lo tiro contar el suelo y lo sujeto muy fuerte para que no pudiera soltarse pero él no contaba con que Jake también era policía y sabia defenderse así que logro soltarse del agarre y se paró y le pego a Booth en la cara dejándolo algo adolorido y aturdido, Jake aprovecho el momento y lo golpeo en la espalda muy fuerte pero Booth no se quedó atrás y le pego a Jake en el abdomen lo cual causo que Jake se quedara sin respiración unos segundos, lo que le permitió a Booth derribarlo, Booth lo iba a noquear cuando se escuchó la voz de ella:

-Jake -se acercó corriendo hacia él, Brennan a pesar de que tenía los audífonos pudo escuchar ruidos extraños y se asombró al ver a Booth y Jake golpeándose- ¿Por qué le pegaste Booth?-dijo ella ayudando a Jake a ponerse de pie y guiarlo hacia el sillón

Booth estaba en shock el solo trataba de protegerla y ella le estaba ayudando a ese desconocido, no podía pronunciar ninguna palabra ahí estaba ella con aquel hombre sentado con ella en su sillón como muchas veces él había estado con ella pero ¿porque ella reaccionaria así? se preguntaba en su interior. Esa voz dulce como la miel lo despertó de su transe.

-Jake ¿te encuentras bien?

-si Srta.B tranquila solo estoy aturdido- dijo Jake ya más recuperado

-bien-dijo Brennan poniéndose de pie y ahora yendo a ayudar a Booth que también estaba algo lastimado- Booth ¿te encuentras bien?-le pregunto mientras lo guiaba a sentarse en el sofá

-si solo algo adolorido es que me pego en la espalda y sabes que tengo problemas con la espalda pero quizás luego me sienta mejor no te preocupes Huesos

-está bien porque no te pones algo de hielo en tu espalda y en el rostro para que no se te inflame tanto y tú también Jake ponte algo frio en el rostro y abdomen-dijo Brennan en un tono frio que desconcertó a ambos- ahora ustedes dos- dijo trayéndoles el hielo y poniéndose frente a ellos y en medio de ellos- ¿quiero que me expliquen por qué estaba pegándose como dos vándalos?

-pues es que-dijeron ambos a la vez

-uno a la vez veamos Jake ¿Qué sucedió?

- pues es que yo iba a darte un susto cuando este tipo llego y me comenzó a golpear

-bien Booth puedes decirme ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?

-porque estaba yendo en actitud sospechosa hacia ti pensé que te iba a atacar

-pues ambos se equivocan en coas diferentes primero Jake, Booth no es un este tipo es un hombre como tú y es mi amigo, y Booth él no me iba a atacar el solo me quería molestar él es mi amigo y mi compañero ahora quiero que se disculpen-dijo Brennan regañándoles como una madre cuando su hijo se comporta mal

-pero yo no hice nada malo-replicaron ambos

-pues ambos se estaban golpeando y no quiero saber quién empezó o no ambos se disculparan- dijo Brennan antes de que replicaran de nuevo

-no creo que sea necesario-volvieron a replicar

En aquel momento entro Angela a decirle algo a Brennan

-Cariño, Cam me pidió que te pregunte ¿si ahora estas lista para examinar el cadáver? Y que si esta lista puedes examinarlo ahora- dijo Angela extrañada de que Booth y Jake estuvieran lastimados.

-bien lo hare ahora-dijo Brennan- en cuanto a ustedes dos si no se disculpan no se imaginan lo que sucederá-dijo Brennan pensando en un futuro castigo y salió de su oficina con Angela siguiéndola.

-Cariño ¿Por qué les has dicho eso?-dijo Angela muy curiosa ya por toda aquella situación

-porque ambos se pusieron a golpearse por tonterías y no se quieren disculpar

-Cariño tal vez no pueden doblegar su orgullo de hombres

-eso es ridículo

-Brennan los hombres son así no les gusta rendirse ante otros hombres porque es como que si su contrincante les ganara y a ellos nos les gusta perder

-¿Por qué es algo ridículo?

-pues así es la lógica masculina querida y no hay nada que puedas hacer

-claro que sí, si no se disculpan ya verán

-¿Qué piensas hacer querida? Si quieres yo te puedo ayudar a pensar en un castigo

-aun no lo sé pero lo pensare muy bien

-piénsalo muy bien Cariño aunque es algo complicado que puedas hacer que dobleguen su orgullo y se disculpen

-Angela claro que se puede hacer algo es mas ya se lo que haré

-bueno espero que funcione.

Una vez en la plataforma Brennan se dispuso a analizar el cadáver y recordando los datos ya obtenidos:

-mujer caucásica, 20 años, tiene varios traumas pre mortem y algunos post mortem aparte de las marcas dejadas en los huesos al momento de descuartizarla si te fijas en esto nos indicaría que el asesino era diestro, va a ser difícil determinar la causa de la muerte con todas estas marcas debido a la descuartizacion -dijo mostrándole a Cam; - las marcas en sus tobillos y mano indican que la tenían encadenada, y que lucho por intentar quitarse las cadenas y no pudo; también posee algunas fracturas en la clavícula, en las costillas, además si notas esto tiene una degeneración del hueso en la mandíbula probablemente fumaba puros posee varias lesiones en : el pie, tobillo, rodilla, cadera esto indica que probablemente practicaba ballet clásico; además si notas esto ; aquí hay algo es un objeto punzante que se incrusto en el hueso iré a dárselo a Hodgins para que lo analice y le diré a Angela la información nueva- le dijo a Cam

_**Oficina de Hodgins**_

-Hodgins necesito que analices esto estaba incrustado en el hueso

-muy bien Dra.B ¿ha encontrado algo nuevo?

-pues si algunas lesiones de bailarines de ballet clásico, además de que fumaba puro, y tiene varios traumas pre mortem y algunos post mortem ,marcas en sus tobillos y mano que indican que estaba encadenada, fracturas en la clavícula y costillas. Además de este objeto punzante que encontré en el hueso. ¿Puedes analizarlo?

- claro pero los resultados estarán listos en unas horas entonces la víctima era bailarina de ballet

-si bien iré a decirle a Angela sobre la nueva información para que pueda reducir la búsqueda de personas

-bien

_**Oficina de Angela**_

-Ange he encontrado nueva información sobre la víctima para que puedas reducir la búsqueda de personas

-¿Qué has encontrado?

-bien la victima tiene lesiones características de las personas que bailan ballet clásico

- bien eso lo reduce

- es una mujer de 20 años caucásica

-bien con la información que me has dado y las medidas del cráneo que Clark me dio revisar los registros del FBI y esperemos que haya una coincidencia con alguna persona

-bien

-si pero va a tardar unos minutos entonces…

-entonces ¿Qué?

-que me tienes que contar como ha sido vivir en Canadá

-bien

-bien entonces sentémonos en el sofá

-y bien que quieres saber

-TODO

-bien primero después de que tome la decisión de irme la primera persona que conocí fue Jake porque yo había llegado y había comprado un nuevo departamento y como no conocía la ciudad había salido a tomar un café y cuando regresaba mi apartamento camine por un callejón y me encontré con unos tipos no sé qué querían pero uno de ellos me tomo del brazo y yo le di una patada entonces el otro tipo me tomo y no me soltó y entre los dos me atraparon y yo luchaba por zafarme de su agarre pero no pude y entonces escuche una voz y era Jake que les decía a los tipos que me suelten y luego el corrió hasta donde estábamos y les dijo que se fueran que él era policía él les dijo que si no me soltaban los iba a arrestar y los tipos asustados se fueron uno de ellos de tanto miedo que tenía tropezó y se le rompió el pantalón pero seguía corriendo- provocando este comentario una pequeña risa entre las dos mejores amigas- bueno yo le di las gracias a Jake y él me dijo de nada que solo era su trabajo como policía y me comento que le encantan mis libros , en agradecimiento lo invite a tomar un café en mi nuevo departamento , al llegar a mi edifico él me dijo que él también vivía ahí y que además su departamento quedaba al lado del mío, bueno anos hicimos amigos y al día siguiente me llevo a conocer la ciudad. Después de eso conseguí trabajo en el mejor laboratorio de Canadá-Ontario-Toronto ya que el antiguo antropólogo forense recientemente había renunciado y mi jefa no dudo en contratarme y luego conocí a los demás que serían parte del equipo: a Jeancarlos el patólogo forense, Miranda la entomóloga, botánica, minerologa y palinóloga forense mi jefa y Sara la artista forense y por ultimo resulto que Jake trabajaba con ellos y se convirtió en mi compañero.

-así que Jake y tu son vecinos, compañeros de trabajo, y amigos ¿y ya lo han hecho?

-si te refieres a tener sexo no, no hemos tenido sexo solo lo he visto en bóxer nada mas

-y que tal es sin camiseta ni pantalones

-bueno tengo que decir que su musculatura está muy bien definida

- cuéntame ¿cómo es tu nuevo equipo?

-bueno la verdad es que todos son muy amable y me caen muy bien, Jake es un gran amigo siempre puedo contar con él una vez cuando me enferme se quedó cuidándome y no fue a trabajar hasta que estuve sana, y luego me presento a su hija de cuatro años que es una muy hermosa niña se llama Sheccid y tal como su padre los dos me llaman Srta.B, Miranda, la jefa, es una muy buena jefa es mi amiga nos llevamos bien, Jeancarlos él es muy bueno conmigo es amable y le encanta leer si no está trabajando está leyendo, se la pasa leyendo le encanta la lectura y en sus ratos libres visita grupo de ayuda de padres que tienen hijos autistas, ayuda a los niños autistas y juega con ellos, les enseña y a los padres les enseña alguna técnicas para ayudar a sus niños a ser más interactivos y no ser tan retraídos, también esta Cecilia que trabaja conjuntamente con la policía ella es psicóloga y ella analiza los casos e intenta descifrar por qué el criminal hizo lo que hizo cómo funciona la mente del criminal de cada asesino por que intenta escribir un libro psicológico sobre las mentes asesinas basada en los casos que ve a diario y luego ser reconocida por la comunidad de psicólogos, y por ultimo Sara ella es la artista forense es con la que me agrada mas es una muy buena amiga me ayudado con lo de adaptarme a una nueva ciudad y todo eso, aunque es muy molestosa cuando se trata de hablar de Jake y de mí siempre intenta que acabemos acostarnos juntos pero me agrada mucho.

-así que te va muy bien en Toronto- dijo cambiando un poco su semblante por uno triste

-si Ange ¿por qué pones esa cara de tristeza?

-no es nada supongo que son las hormonas pero extraño cuando todos éramos un equipo y resolvíamos los crímenes, además también te extrañado mucho y tú ya tienes un nuevo equipo con nuevos compañeros que ahora son tus amigos y sales con ellos por ahí y con nosotros ya ni te vemos y casi hablamos

-lo se Ange yo también extraño resolver crimines con ustedes pero es necesario este viaje y no te preocupe ustedes siempre van a ser mi equipo y mis amigos y tú siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga nadie va a cambiar eso-dijo algo triste

-tú también eres mi mejor amiga y en estos tres meses te he extrañado mucho- dijo ya más animada

-yo también- viendo que su amiga ya estaba más animada ella también se animo

- y ¿Cuánto tiempo más te vas a quedar en Toronto?

-tengo planeado que solo un año pero estoy considerando que sean dos años

-espera ¡que! Brennan tu dijiste que sería solo un año

-ya lo sé pero es una ciudad muy bonita y me encanta además tiene una gran diversidad cultural. Además ese tiempo me serviría para pensar en muchas cosas y disfrutar de otra ciudad con diferentes aspectos

- supongo que por muchas cosas te refieres a pensar en tu relación con Booth

-no exactamente yo me refería a pensar en que escribir para mi nuevo libro no sé por qué piensas que yo me refería Booth

-Brennan tú me dijiste que te fuiste por Booth recuerdas lo que me escribiste en la carta me dijiste que te ibas porque…

-si ya se lo que te escribí Ange- dijo interrumpiendo a Angela para que no lo dijera- pero no me refería a Booth yo estoy bien sola y él tiene a Hannah- a Angela se le olvidó decirle a Brennan que Booth y Hannah habían terminado ya.

-cariño escúchame Booth y Hannah ya terminaron su relación hace unas semanas

-¿en serio?- pregunto Brennan sorprendida y con un semblante alegre que para Angela no pasó desapercibido- es decir cuando yo me fui ellos estaba estables y tenían una buena relación

- es cierto pero cuando tú te fuiste todos estuvimos muy tristes y Booth trato de buscarte muchas veces y saber dónde estabas, nos preguntó muchas veces a Cam y a mi si sabíamos algo de ti donde estabas tú numero cosas así pero ni Cam ni yo le dijimos ni dónde estabas ni cual era tu número, así que le pregunto a Max pero él tampoco le dijo como localizarte, luego solo se rindió ante la idea de esperar un año para volverte a ver, él se entristeció y ya casi no tenía muchos ánimos, y la relación que tenía con Hannah se fue debilitando poco a poco, muchas veces ella venia de visita al laboratorio con Booth pero era una situación incómoda ya sabes lo único que nos unía a Hannah eras tu

-¿yo?

-si porque aunque ella fuera la novia de Booth nosotros siempre quisimos que ya sabes tú y el fueran novios pero como ustedes nunca dieron el paso y cuando nosotros nos enteramos de que él y Hannah tenían una relación automáticamente no se creó que teníamos un desagrado porque siempre manteníamos la esperanza de que tú y Booth tuvieran una relación y ella como que ocupaba tu lugar, y pues tú te hiciste amiga de ella y nosotros más o menos por medio de ti también nos hicimos amigos casi de ella más por cortesía que por realmente querer serlo.

- supongo que todos nos sentíamos tristes por mi partida pero era necesario, él era feliz con Hannah y yo tenía que olvidarlo. Jamás creí que yo fuera el nexo que mantenía a ustedes unidos con Hannah siempre pensé que a todos les agradaba y todo aquello además como Booth siempre estaba con ella pensé que todos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia y que sería igual con o sin mí. Además Booth se veía tan feliz con ella que creí que alejarme era lo mejor para todos y que como todo estaba bien no se percatarían de mi falta de presencia.

-cariño, claro que nos íbamos a percatar de que tú nos faltabas eres parte del equipo y con respecto a Booth pero que no lo ves él te ama

-eso no lo sabes Angela

- claro que si no te das cuenta él estaba feliz con Hannah porque tú estabas aquí a su lado y sabía que en cualquier momento tú lo acompañarías, pero cuando tu tomaste la decisión de irte y no decirle nada, él se dio cuenta de que solo estaba feliz porque tu seguías con el mas cuando tú no estuviste él te extraño y se dio cuenta de que para ser feliz te necesita a su lado y si no estás le falta ese complemento que le da felicidad alegría y que lo llena de paz

-Angela sé que te encantaría que Booth y yo tuviéramos una relación pero tú no sabes si realmente le me ama

- claro que te ama todos lo saben

-además…

-¿además que?

-el FBI prohíbe las relaciones con otros agentes o asesores.

-por favor Brennan esa es la excusa más tonta que escuchado

-es cierto Angela

-lo se Brennan pero no hay excusa que valga contra el amor o ¿Qué me vas a decir que tu no lo amas? lo se Brennan pero no hay excusa que valga contra el amor o ¿Qué me vas a decir que tu no lo amas?- dijo Angela sin saber que estaba provocándole a Brennan un Bum de pensamientos y de sentimientos

Did Did Did

-mira ya están los resultado parece que si hay una coincidencia nuestra víctima se llama Ana Ortiz Reial tenía 20 años, bailarina de Ballet clásico sus medidas craneales y sus rasgos faciales coinciden además de que fumaba puros coinciden con nuestra víctima, tiene antecedentes penales de tráfico y consumo de drogas, vivía en uno barrio de los suburbios de DC, y sus padres están divorciado tiene un hermano de 23 años, vivía sola en su departamento, su hermano esta en Paris, su madre está en Rusia y su padre vive en Virginia, bueno ya le podemos dar la información a Booth

-bien vamos a dársela a Booth pero cariño no me he olvidado de la pregunta que te hice me la tienes que responder tarde o temprano me la vas a responder

Así las dos amigas se dispusieron a entregarle la información a Booth

-Booth, ya conocemos la identificación de a victima

-¿Cómo se llama?

-Ana Ortiz Reial ten aquí está el expediente-dijo Angela

- bien Huesos ya podemos ir a Hablar con su padre vamos

-no puedo Booth

-¿Por qué?- preguntaron todos a la expectativa de una respuesta a Brennan le encanta salir a campo es tan inusual en ella que no quiera ir

-porque Jake es mi invitado y no lo voy a dejar solo en lugar que no conoce, con personas que casi ni conoce, y en una ciudad que no conoce

-no importa Srta.B anda se lo mucho que te gusta ir a campo

-no iré a menos de que tu vayas sería muy descortés que te deje solo

-no importa en serio anda

-no he dicho que solo iré si tú vas

-puedes irte y a Booth

- Huesos pero este es nuestro caso y tú siempre vienes conmigo a campo

- ya te lo he dicho solo ir si va Jake

-pero él es un civil y no puede estar involucrado en una investigación federal

-Booth él es mi compañero y es policía- las palabra él es mi compañero le causaron una sentimiento de tristeza muy fuerte ante Él era su compañero no "Jake"- además Cam dijo que no había ningún problema con que él nos ayudase en la investigación.

-bien puede venir-dijo algo enojado Booth por tener que aceptar llevar a "Jake" con ellos a su caso

_**En la camioneta**_

Brennan se sentó donde siempre, Booth también y Jake se sentó en la parte trasera, Brennan iba muy callada pensado, distraída, en lo que Angela le pregunto: ¿Qué me vas a decir que tú no lo amas?, acaso sería posible que aun sintiera algo por Booth, acaso es posible que lo siguiera amando, y ¿por qué Cuando se enteró de Booth y Hannah habían terminado le dio una increíble sensación de alegría como si fuera lo mejor que le pudieron haber dicho en todo el día, fue una sensación incomprensible, el punto era ¿Por qué surgió?, no lo había visto en 3 meses y tenía que admitir que si lo extrañaba mucho pero aun así no les iba a hablar a ninguno de los dos a menos que se disculpen parecían dos niños.

Había un silencio incomodo entonces Jake dijo:

-Srta.B ¿estás molesta?

-no- dijo distante Brennan, que para Jake este no significaba un sí y la verdad si tenía razón ella se encontraba muy molesta con ambos por portarse como niños y no disculparse de una vez como dos adultos consientes, fue entonces cuando Brennan decidió darles una última oportunidad de disculparse- ¿ya se disculparon?

-no-contestaron al unísono Booth y Jake

-¿y lo piensan hacer?- hubo un largo silencio hasta que ambos respondieron al mismo tiempo:

-bien- dijeron seguido de- disculpa tu sabes…

-claro está bien entiendo, disculpas tu entiendes yo solo…-comento Jake

-bien-concluyeron ambos

-y ya solo eso-dijo Brennan

- si ya todo está arreglado- contestaron ambos hombres

Brennan pensaba para ella misma- como es que pueden arreglar algo sin decir casi nada y tardar tanto en decirlo, tal vez Ange tenga razón y sea su lógica masculina o su tipo de comunicación masculina, aunque es extraño y no la entiendo al menos logre que se disculparan y dejaran de comportarse como niños.

El resto del trayecto fue un poco más ameno y conversaron un poco sobre como Brennan conoció a Jake y los casos que habían resuelto y todo eso. Booth por otro lado se sentía desplazado por Jake, aunque ya se habían disculpado y ya no estaba tan furioso con él, él estaba con su Huesos y hasta le había puesto un apodo también, solo él podía ponerle un apodo a su Huesos, solo él quería ser su compañero.

Cuando al fin llegaron a la casa del padre de la víctima, tocaron la puerta, pacientes hasta que el señor Ortiz les abrió la puerta

-Sr. Ortiz-

-si ¿Qué se les ofrece?

-somos del FBI, estamos aquí porque su hija fue encontrada muerta

-¡que! No puede ser debe ser una equivocación

-lo siento señor pero es cierto

-¿Cómo puede ser?

-¿quién le hizo eso a mi pequeña?

-aun no lo sabemos por eso necesitamos que nos de toda la información que pueda sobre su hija.

-bien era bailarina de ballet, amaba el ballet más que a nada más que hiciera, vivía sola en su apartamento, fumaba y tenía un trabajo de medio tiempo era camarera en una Cafetería.

-¿tenía algún novio?

-no jamás me dijo nada sobre algún hombre ni nada

-¿hace cuánto que dejo las drogas?

-es algo que no nos gusta mencionar pero ella se comenzó a drogar y a traficar cuando su madre y yo nos separamos fueron tiempos difíciles para toda la familia esto sucedió hace 3 años y siempre se la pasaba en la calle con sus amigos también drogadictos nosotros no sabíamos cómo ayudarla pero un día su hermano pensó que si la incentivaba a que hiciera algo nuevo que le pudiera gustar tal vez eso le daría las ganas de salir adelante y dejar el mundo de las drogas atrás, así que lo intento y le dijo que lo acompañara ver a una amiga que tenía un recital de Ballet le costó mucho hacer que asistiera pero al final asistió al recital y cuando lo vio quedo maravillada por él y nos dijo que quería recuperarse y que cuando lo hiciera quería practicar Ballet quería ser una gran bailarina tener una carrera como balletista dijo que su sueño más grande era poder algún día realizar un recital del cisne negro siendo ella la protagonista pero mientras mejor bailarina se volvía más aumentaba su estrés y se desesperaba tuvo varias recaídas en las drogas pero se recuperaba y cuando había dejado de drogarse comenzó a fumar decía que fumar calmaba sus nervios y que así podía sentirse mejor y que no necesitaba más de drogas lo último que supe de ella fue hace 2 meses ella me llamo y me dijo que iba a audicionar para un recital del cisne negro que quizás al fin se cumpliría su gran sueño se la oía tan feliz

-¿mantenía una buena relación con su hija?

- la verdad mi hija y yo no éramos el mejor ejemplo de una buena relación padre e hija cuando su madre y yo nos separamos ello se quedó muy enojada con nosotros y sentía mucho rencor desde que su madre y yo nos divorciamos ella ya no era la misma con nosotros dejo de ser cariñosa con nosotros, casi no nos hablaba, era muy callada en nuestra presencia, ya no era tan comunicativa, apenas y salía de su cuarto, de hecho fue cuando comenzó a drogarse, ella se portaba muy fría con nosotros pero cuando se rehabilito comenzó a tenernos más confianza pero nunca como antes hablaba con nosotros sí pero no igual como antes todo cambio entre nosotros.

-así que su divorcio le afecto mucho a su hija

-si

-¿algún ex novio celoso?

- tenía un ex novio que durante mucho tiempo la perseguía incluso emitimos una denuncia contra él y le dieron una orden de alejamiento se llama Alexandre De Galei, él era agresivo con ella fue una de las causas de su rompimiento jamás le pego pero la jaloneaba.

-¿Cómo era la entre su ex esposa y su hija?

-como le dije antes cuando nos divorciamos ella dejo de confiar en nosotros como lo hacía antes y comenzó a portarse menos comunicativa.

-¿y cómo era la relación que mantenía con su hermano?

-tenía una buena relación con su hermano siempre le estuvo muy agradecida por ayudarla en su rehabilitación y por enseñarle el ballet que era su pasión él era el único de toda la familia en el que más confiaba, siempre que tenía algún problema y quería volver a drogarse le pedía de favor que la acompañara al teatro donde la llevo a ver su primer recital y bailara con ella era como un ritual entre ellos y siempre ella regresaba más calmada y menos nerviosa, siempre confiaba en él. Era su mejor amigo para ella era su salvador lo quería mucho.

-entiendo ¿y por qué su hermano no está aquí en este momento?

-bien hace un año el comenzó a salir con una muchacha y al parecer terminaron encantados el uno por el otro él siempre hablaba de esa muchacha se llama Sandra Yelia es una buena muchacha tiempo después me la presento después de habérsela presentado a su madre y ambos la aceptamos él dijo que estaban tan enamorados que se iban a casar y así lo hizo pero después de hacerlo ella se sentía triste porque había visto a sus padres el día de la boda y luego se fueron a parís su ciudad natal entonces ella le dijo que si podían irse a vivir a Paris y mi hijo estaba tan enamorado de ella que acepto y pidió en su trabajo que lo trasladen y así lo hicieron como él era un buen empleado aceptaron su petición, cuando él se fue todos fuimos a despedirlo al aeropuerto pero Ana no fue su hermano la esperaba pero ella jamás llego se excusó diciendo que su clase se había retrasado y por eso no pudo llegar pero no era cierto ella no quería ir porque no quería llorar no le gustaba llorar frente a nadie le gustaba llorar estando ella sola y ella extrañaba tanto a su hermano que se sentía muy triste fumaba constantemente intentando calmar sus nervios y su tristeza, llego un momento en el que casi vuelve a recaer en las drogas pero comenzó a concentrarse en el ballet y fue lo único que hizo dejo de pensar en su hermano y en los demás y se concentró en ella y en su carrera como bailarina y logro recuperarse pero desde entonces su relación con su hermano empeoro perdió toda la confianza en el ya no hablaba con él y casi ni le gustaba que nadie hablase de él era como si intentara borrarlo de su vida, se podría decir que se convirtió en una niña muy solitaria encerrada en su mundo donde solo existían ella y el ballet porque solo pasaba pensando en el ballet.

-comprendo ¿ella estudiaba alguna otra carrera a parte del ballet?

-si antes de descubrir el ballet ella comenzó la carrera para ser abogada y le gustaba mucho, después de encontrar el ballet como su pasión aun así la siguió ejerciendo dijo que quería tener un sustento en caso que sufriera algún accidente y no pudiera seguir bailando que era lo que más la gustaba y esperaba que no fuera así, siempre fue una buena estudiante su madre y yo siempre nos sentíamos orgullos de ella tenía muy altas calificaciones, así que nunca nos preocupamos mucho en el ámbito estudiantil ella lo tenía controlado.

-¿Qué me puede decir de sus amigos?

-como le dije antes ella era muy solitaria comenzó a cerrarse en su mundo cuando comenzó a drogarse dejo de lado a sus antiguos amigos y se fue con sus amigos los drogadictos pero después de recuperarse ya no quiso volver a confiar en nadie más ya no quiso volver a tener amigos entonces se encerró en su mundo y no hablaba con nadie en la universidad por lo general pasaba sola y no le gustaba realizar tareas ni trabajos grupales decía que si los hacia sola los hacia mejor y obtenía mejores calificación su lema en ese aspecto era "si quieres que algo se haga bien hazlo tú mismo porque nadie más lo hará por ti" , así que se aferraba a ese lema y no compartía ni su vida, ni sus sonrisas, ni sus tristezas con nadie solo con ella misma decía que disfrutaba de la soledad que era lo mejor y que así ella era feliz.

-¿Por qué su madre no está aquí?

-como ya sabe nuestro divorcio afecto a toda nuestra familia, ella se involucró con otro hombre y ese hombre la alejo de nosotros se casaron y tuvieron una hija y él le dijo que era mejor para ellos irse de este país y vivir en Rusia y ella acepto

- comprendo tiene algún numero con el cual la pueda localizar

-sí, este número ella me lo dejo no sé si aún funcione pero este fue el numero al que nos dijo que podíamos llamarla-dicho este el señor le entrego un papel con el numero anotado de su ex esposa.

-bien necesito que durante esta investigación se quede en la ciudad

-así lo hare ¿están seguros de que es ella?

-si lo siento nuestro más sentido pésame

-gracias

-esta es mi tarjeta puede llamarme si recuerda alguna información que nos pueda ayudar en esta investigación

Dicho esto salieron de la casa del señor Ortiz y fueron a la camioneta para encaminarse al Jeffersonian a dejar a Brennan y a Jake.

_**En la camioneta**_

Brennan se sentó en la parte trasera con Jake e iban conversando muy a gusto mientras Booth estaba furioso y conducía con cierto desgane ver a la mujer de sus sueños y su vida conversando tan a gusto con otro hombre casi sin si quiera notar su presencia lo hacía sentir tan… cual era la palabra que buscaba a si _**Celoso.**_

Si era cierto Seeley Booth estaba celoso de ver a la mujer que amaba con otro hombre riéndose a carcajadas olvidándose de él.

Trato de hacer que notara su presencia pero no tuvo éxito:

-Huesos y ¿Cómo has estado?

-bien gracias-dijo mientras seguía cuchicheando con Jake

-sabes Huesos todos te hemos extrañado mucho el equipo no ha sido lo mismo sin ti.

-ah si yo también los extrañe- dijo mientras prestaba muy poca atención a Booth y se concentraba en lo que le decía Jake al parecer era muy gracioso porque se reía muy a menudo.

Booth estaba tan furioso fulminaba a Jake con la mirada, si las miradas hicieran daño Booth Y ale hubiera casado un severo daño a Jake.

Entre cuchicheos Jake dijo algo tan bajo que apenas y Brennan pudo oír porque estaba sentada junto a el

-¿estás seguro?

-si estoy seguro quiero hacerlo ¿podemos? me encantaría hacerlo contigo-dicho esto Jake se sonrojo

-bien lo haremos te lo prometo.

Fue entonces cuando llegaron al Jeffersonian y Booth quería hablar con Cam y confirmar algunos datos de la víctima así que se quedaría un rato más ahí; bajo lo más rápido que pudo y se dispuso a abrirle la puerta de la camioneta a Brennan como todo un caballero, cuando lo iba a hacer Jake se le había adelantado y fue entonces cuando Booth se enojó más porque Brennan y Jake ya iban adelante de él y ni si quiera se habían percato de que él no los acompañaba; Booth hervía de los celos.

Pero el camino lo más rápido que pudo y alcanzo a abrirle la puerta a Brennan haciendo que esta le diera una cálida sonrisa como respuesta y se perdiera en esos ojos marrón chocolate hermosos que tanto amaba durante 65 segundos exactos de intimidad amorosa entre ellos acto que provoco que Jake también se pusiera celoso y rompiera ese hermoso momento que se había generado entre ellos y que hace tanto no tenían.

Aun así Booth logro en cierta manera su cometido desconcertar a Brennan y dejarla pensando en él y no en "Jake", aunque Brennan no lo dijera ya no escuchaba más lo que Jake le decía estaba perdida en sus pensamientos rememorando aquel momento donde su mirada y la de Booth se juntaron provocando en ella una descarga eléctrica que recorrió todo su cuerpo y haciéndola recordar las palabras de su amiga:

_**-Lo se Brennan pero no hay excusa que valga contra el amor o ¿Qué me vas a decir que tu no lo amas?**_

Brennan no lograba concentrarse y no lograba encontrar una respuesta precisa para esa pregunta, no comprendía sus sentimientos, cuando estaba lejos de él no importaba no había nada que la distrajese no lo recordaba y estaba bien pero cuando estaba cerca de el sentía lo que las personas comúnmente llaman esas "maripositas en el estómago" incomprensibles pero que para ella eran sensaciones interoceptivas activadas y reguladas por el sistema nervioso autónomo, y aun recordaba cuando muchas veces sus hormonas la dominaban y termina sonriéndole como tonta sin percatarse, cuando se quedaba varios minutos observándolo, cuando él le dedicaba esas hermosa y cálidas sonrisas que la derretían y como respuesta ella le daba una sonrisa tímida pero cálida le ofrecía su mejor de sus sonrisas y al verla el solo ampliaba su sonrisa en señal de alegría recibiendo como respuesta el mismo acto. Ah como extrañaba esos momento de ternura.

Pero en que estaba pensando no podía pensar en Booth su viaje fue para olvidarlo no para enamorarse más de él, no debía poner fin a sus pensamientos y lograr controlar su mente.

Fue entonces cuando Jake la saco de su pensamiento para decirle:

-¿bien crees que deberíamos hacerlo ahora?

-no lo sé aquí ahora con todos aquí-dijo distraída

-¿Por qué no les decimos que se unan a nosotros?

-si está bien- dijo mientras volvía a perderse entre sus pensamiento, por un momento quería parar a su cerebro por así decirlo sus ideas y sus pensamientos eran todos diferentes, y pasaban por su mente cada segundo era como una montaña rusa incluso a veces se llegaba a marear de tantos pensamiento que recorrían su cerebro.

_**Oficina de Cam**_

-Cam ¿encontraste droga en el cuerpo de la víctima?

-no, no hay residuos ni restos de ningún tipo de droga excepto por

-¿excepto por qué?

-por una combinación de los fármacos Pirimetamina y las Sulfamidas

-¿Qué significa esto?

-que probablemente la victima padecía de Toxoplasmosis

-¿y qué es eso de la toxoplasmisis?

-La toxoplasmosis es una enfermedad infecciosa ocasionada por el protozoo _Toxoplasma gondii_, un parásito intracelular obligado. La toxoplasmosis puede causar infecciones leves y asintomáticas, así como infecciones mortales que afectan mayormente al feto, ocasionando la llamada toxoplasmosis congénita. También puede revestir gravedad cuando afecta a recién nacido, ancianos y personas vulnerables por su condición de déficit de inmunidad. Se considera la enfermedad como una zoonosis, lo cual significa que, de modo habitual, se transmite desde los animales a los seres humanos a través de diferentes vías de contagio, siendo los hospedadores definitivos el gato y otras seis especies de felinos.

-entiendo

-bien creo que deberíamos ir al departamento de la víctima para investigar si tiene algún gato o felino creo que lo haremos mañana supongo que Brennan está algo agotada del viaje y Jake también. Además de esto ¿has encontrado algo más?

-no por lo pronto solo eso y quizás el hecho de que tomara anticonceptivos y fármacos para el dolor de cabeza.

-pero si no tenía novio ¿para que tomaba anticonceptivos? A menos de que tuviera algún romance secreto del que su padre no estuviera enterada.

-En el análisis que realice si existió actividad sexual 24 horas antes de la muerte

-entonces si tenía un romance secreto.

Antes de que pudieran continuar con esta conversación llego Angela:

-Chicos Brennan quiera que vayamos a su oficina un momento.

-¿sucede algo?-pregunto Cam algo alarmada

-no lo sé solo me dijo que vallamos a su oficina que quería preguntarnos algo

-bien vamos-dijo Booth expectante por saber qué sucedería y que quería preguntarles Brennan.

_**Oficina de Brennan**_

En aquella oficina estaban reunidos 7 personas de las cuales dos de ellas sabían porque estaban reunidos todos ahí más las demás tenían muchas dudas cerca de lo que sucedería en unos minutos.

-bien los he llamado aquí porque como sabrán Jake no conoce esta ciudad y él quiere recorrer y conocer mejor esta ciudad así que él quiere ir a bailar esta noche pero le gustaría invitarlos a ustedes también así que ¿qué les parece?

-nosotros si podemos-dijo Angela sorprendiendo a Hodgins con esa alegación.

-yo también estoy libre-afirmo Cam

- yo no puedo tengo algo importante que hacer-dijo Clark

-¿y tú Booth?-pregunto Jake en un tono ciertamente irritante.

-claro me parece bien-confirmo Booth sabiendo que esa iba a ser una muy interesante noche la esperaba con ansias un baile, la última vez que bailo con Brennan fue hace 1 año y fue muy hermoso, fue un momento mágico lleno de esperanza y amor quizás aún no se lo habían dicho ni expresado con palabras pero sus miradas se habían expresado un "_**Te amo, eres mi complemento perfecto, te quiero solo para mi toda la vida."**_

-Entonces todos están de acuerdo con la idea excepto por el señor Edison que tiene una actividad importante que realizar.

-si-contestaron al unísono

-bien el bar se llama "Gardens and Sparks" queda a 10 cuadras de Conger Avenue tiene un letrero grande en la puerta. Bien Jake y yo nos vamos para prepararnos-concluyo Brennan tomando su cosas. Actitud imitada por sus compañeros, sería una noche muy interesante y emocionante aquella, llena de amigos y bailes y pistas de baile que disfrutar. Nadie se podía negar del encanto de aquello.

**/()/(/(/)/=/()=()HC=)(HC=(HC)(==(()(/()HC))(/=)()(/HC)(/)(/HC)(/HC))(/()))(/**

**Hola de nuevo sé que no he actualizado en muchoooo tiempo y lo siento muchísimo pero en mi país ya se iniciaron las clases hace poco y hay un nuevo régimen al cual me tengo que adaptar y no he tenido mucho tiempo de disfrutar muchas cosas entre ella LEER, he estado muy atareada apenas y termine mis exámenes parciales y por eso no he podido actualizar espero logren perdonarme.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Qué creen que sucederá en la pista de baile en el siguiente capítulo?**

**Espero les guste, este capi y si les gusta o no no olviden dejar comentario todo es aceptado dudas sugerencias está bien.**

**Como no he podido actualizar me siento mal por dejar abandona la historia así que tengo una idea para recompensárselos pero primero me dicen que les parece:**

**Bien estuve pensando que para recompensarlas podríamos hacer una especie de juego sería más o menos así:**

**Yo les dejo unas preguntas al final del próximo capi y ustedes las contestan en los comentarios los primeros cinco comentarios que conteste bien ganaran el premio que vendría a ser ….. Un ****one-shot**** de regalo de lo que ustedes quieran, no sé por ejemplo uno de byb casándose o así de lo que ustedes quieran, yo les mandaría un inbox a las ganadoras publicaría el one-shot y en el siguiente capi les haría una mención.**

**¿Qué les parece?**

**Creo que es una buena idea en especial para recompensarlas por falta de actualización pero todo dependerá de ustedes si dicen que sí o no.**

**Con respecto a los otros fics las actualizaciones las iré subiendo por el orden en que subí los fic así que el siguiente fic que actualizare será Química radioactivamente amorosa y así sucesivamente… No he abandonado los otros fics pero no he tenido tiempo de actualizar sorry **

**Pero antes subiré un one-shot que prometí subir el de la amista entre Brennan y Angela que espero también les guste.**

**Gracias a todas por sus comentarios enserio i love your reviews a:**

Booth Bones

AG

Neny

Temperance34

Anto Bones 16

Bones Everywhere

Pitaluadrake

Guest

**Gracias por esperar no olviden comentar espero le haya gustado *-* **

**Y no se olviden de votar por si quieren o no el juego espero sus reviews **

**Saludos desde Ecuador **

**Pd: son unas muy buenas lectoras 3**


End file.
